Never Fails
by KayLV
Summary: This was Mona's last year of high school. She just needed to pass her classes and graduate. How hard can it be right? Co-Written with Pinkberrycitrus!
1. Chapter 1

It always felt like that first day of school for her. Everyday she comes, she gets nervous and wants to go home and just be alone. At least this was her last year. She couldn't relax just yet. She needed to work hard and pass her classes to graduate.

_Only 10 months left. How hard can it be? I mean there's no group of friends to always hang out with to go to parties. Oh and DEFINITELY no cheating, asshole boyfriends to distract me._ She thought. _It's weird but I like it that way. _

As she walked down the hallway toward her locker, she could already she her best and only friend waiting for her. She picked up the pace.

"Hey Slash." She smiled at him while putting in her combination.

"Yo Mona, what took you so long? The bell is-" An ear throbbing ringing echoed through the halls. "-about to ring."

Slashed sighed. Mona just grinned as she grabbed her science book and closed her locker shut.

"You always make me late for first period." He groaned and led Mona to race down the hallway.

"I'm sorry! You know I stay up late."

"Yeah. Yeah." They walked down the hall towards the science lab.

"You don't have to wait for me. I can walk myself to class." She huffed.

"If I didn't wait for you, Lotus and Karai would come swarming at you with their little group of evil clones." They stopped in front of the science lab.

"Ugh don't even mention their names. They might form out of thin air and torture me for their own amusement."

She rubbed her temples just at the thought of the two biggest bitches in school showing up at this exact moment to ruin her day. Mona then felt a sharp tap on the back of her shoulder. She looked up at Slash, who was glaring at something behind her.

"Shit." Slash gave her a glowering look and she knew. She turned around and faced Lotus and her sidekick, Karai. Mona groaned.

"What? I just wanted to stay how nice you looked today." Lotus gave her the fakest smile her perfect little face could.

"Oh?" Mona knew where this was going and she was going to take it. Like always.

"Hell no. The day you look good for once in your insignificant life, is the day I die. Now move!" Lotus shoved her way past Mona and Slash into the science lab with Karai right behind her.

"So much for the help!" Mona looked up at Slash with grim look in her eyes.

"Maybe if you would come to school on time, you wouldn't have to deal with that- that monstrosity of a girl!" Slash yelled. Mona could never keep a straight face when he yelled. She immediately giggled. Slash sighed and pinched her cheek.

"Ow!"

"I'm serious! Wake up on time damn it!" Slash always did this to her, but he needed to get through to her somehow.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!"

Slashed laughed and let go of her cheek and pointed into the lab. Mona pouted, while rubbing her cheek and walked in.

"See ya at lunch." Slash smiled and waved good bye. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him and took a seat at one of the lab stations in the back of the class. Luckily the teacher was always later than her. She opened her textbook and started reading a chapter.

"Is this seat taken?" Mona looked up. A guy who dressed way too nice for school, looked at her. He looked familiar. Oh yeah! He usually sits in the front of the class. The smart one!

"No, it's not. Go ahead." Mona motioned to the empty seat in front of her. The guy smiled at her and took a seat. Mona went back to her book. It got quiet between them.

"I'm Donatello, by the way." He said as he reached his hand out for a hand shake. Mona looked up again at his hand. She grinned and shook his hand.

"Mona."

"What are you reading there?" Mona look down at her textbook.

"Biology. I always read this chapter over and over again. It's interesting." Mona quiet down as she saw her teacher,  
>Mr. Falco, walk through the door.<p>

"Hello everyone. I hope you all have Monday's quiz ready for review." Everyone got out their papers.

"I know this wasn't the easiest test but that is what review is for right?" Mr. Falco started to write on the board.

Some people groaned as a response.

"How did you do on the exam?" Donatello asked curiosity. He tried to catch a little look at Mona's exam.

"Uhh…" Mona tried to cover her test a little. She didn't want to be rude but then again she didn't know this guy. She and Donatello knew he was the smartest kid in the class, maybe the school. Donatello knew that by Mona's reaction she didn't score that well. He hates to admit it but this fed into his ego. Mona showed him her test anyways.

"I think I did pretty well." Mona smiled a bit. Donatello was a little shocked. She had the same grade as him!

"Pretty well? You did great."

"Thanks! I studied hard for this test." Mona smiled down at her test.

"Okay class! I have a little surprise for you all." Mr. Falco exclaimed after finishing the review. Everyone waited for his 'surprise'.

"I have decided to have you all do projects!" He beamed to the class. Everyone groaned. Except for Donatello, Mona noticed.

"We will start forming into groups next class. Class dismissed."

Everyone started to pack up. Mona tried to put away her books as quickly as she could.

"Hey! It's Mona right?" Donatello asked as he put his backpack on. Mona nodded her head 'yes'.

"I was wondering since we get to decide our partners for the project maybe you and I can work together?" He asked. _I mean we're both pretty smart. Well, he's brilliant but doing the project together could be an easy 'A' for me_. She speculated.

"Yeah sure! Why not?" She beamed

"Great! Soon we can discuss what we want to research. See ya, Mona." Donatello quickly walked out of the classroom.

Mona was happy she didn't have to go through the growling task of having to ask to join a group and hoping they didn't reject her.

Mona walked out of the room. She thought whether to go to her next class or going to the auditorium. She and some others are making the background for the school's fall play West Side Story and her next class was Trigonometry.

_Yep, auditorium it is._


	2. Chapter 2

Mona made her way to the set from backstage. There were some people from the Drama Club rehearsing a scene and she was the only one there from the Art Club, so far. Mona walked across the stage, set down her bag on a table, and headed towards the supply closet. She struggled to carry all the paint and brushes on to the stage. Some of the supplies started to fall from her arms.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. Everything feel on the floor. Mona heard some people giggle at her. She sighed and got on her knees. She started to pick up the material when she saw someone starting to help her.

"That was pretty funny! You should have seen your face." The blonde guy laughed as he helped. Mona made a face, before she started to pick up the rest of her stuff off the ground. She stood up, snatched a couple of brushes out of the guy's hand and walked away.

"Hey!" She could hear him calling out to her but she ignored him and went about her business. While she was getting everything together on the table to start on the background, she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. It shocked her. She turned around, annoyed.

"Hey!" It was the tall, blonde guy again. He had an ashamed look on his face.

"What?" She said in a hostile manner.

"Woah. Chill out, girl. I- uhhh..." Mona could tell he was nervous. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't think before I talk. What I said came out the wrong way. Ya know?" Mona just stared at him. At least he's apologizing and knows what he did. Unlike other people in this school. She thought.

"Umm it's okay." She felt like she should say more to him or else he wouldn't get that sad look off his face. "It was pretty funny." She laughed. The blonde started to smile and it turned into laughter.

"Yea, it was!" Mona just kept on smiling at him, even though she wanted to punch him.

"Yea... funny. Uhh I have to get to work if you don't mind." Mona pointed at her painting supplies. He looked over her shoulder and back at her.

"You're working on the set?! That's cool. I'm in the play. I'm playing Baby John." He smirked. He seemed like he was trying to impress her. _That suits him well. But I wish he would take a hint. _

"Oh I completely forgot!" He blurted out._ What? To leave? _

"My name's Michelangelo. Mikey for short. What's your name?"

"My name's Mona and I-" She was going to tell him to get lost but...

"Mikey! We need to start rehearsing!" Someone called over to him.

"It was nice meeting you, Mona. I'll talk to you later." He said as he went over to the other actors. Mona sighed and smiled a little at Mikey. She could tell that he was a nice person but she always had her guard up. _This is way I only have one damn friend. _

She went back to putting together her materials and started on the background.

Mona had to take a break. She was almost half way done with the building background for the fight scene. She stood back and admired her handy work. She then got distracted from the theater people rehearsing the first fight scene.

* * *

><p>She decided to watch. Mona loved this musical and the Drama club wasn't that bad. She looked at Mikey and a small group of guys playing the Jets. They were getting ready to fight the other group playing the Sharks. The scene started with the confrontation between the two gangs and then the fighting started. Wow. They've been practicing this a lot.<p>

She saw Mikey fake a punch to the face and he came stumbling towards her. Mikey crashed right into Mona and her background. Luckily the background was sturdy wood. Mona rubbed the back of her head and groaned. She could hear familiar laughter coming from the audience seats. She looked and saw Lotus with some girl with frizzy brown hair and a tall Native American girl giggling.

"Are- are you okay?" Mikey asked. He got up from on top of her. Mona became furious. Just as she was about to tell Mikey off, another voice sounded out.

"Michelangelo! You need to be more careful!" Mona looked up and saw a guy with hair in a bun and icy blue eyes looking back down at her. He held a hand out to her and helped her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry. My brother is clumsy."

"Tell me about it." She whispered as she checked for paint on her clothes.

"What was that?" Mona turned quickly to him.

"Nothing! Um I have to go now." Mona gathered her belongings and walked off the stage. Just as she was about to walk by Lotus and her little group of friends, she felt someone grab her arm.

"What do you think you're doing? First you talk to Donatello now Leo and Mikey." She said in a low tone. Mona looked confused.

"Don't play dumb. What you think because you talk to the Hamato brothers that makes you popular?"

"What are you talking about?" Mona pulled her arm back from Lotus' grip.

"You know what I'm talking about you fat loser! You are nothing in this school and you never will be!"

"You're nuts!" Mona had tears in her eyes. Mona saw the guy that helped her up on stage coming towards them.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Lotus smiled and walked over to him.

"Nothing, Leo. Just having a friendly conversation with Mona here." Lotus wrapped her arm with his. He shrugged her off.

"That's not what it looked like." His voice was low and harsh towards Lotus. He looked at Mona with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He started to step closer to Mona. But Mona stepped back.

"I-I'm f-fine." She turned and walked towards the exit. Leo just stood there looking at her leave. He turned to Lotus.

"Leo, I-" Lotus tried to say but Leo held his hand up to stop her.

"I am disappointed in you, Lotus. Your attitude towards others is revolting." Leo always sounded like an adult. This scared anyone that Leo got frustrated with. Lotus sat back down in her seat in shock and sobbed to her friends. Leo walked back to the front of the seats and sat down to watch Mikey rehearse.

"Leo, what happened back there?" Mikey jumped from the stage and walked over to Leo.

"Just Lotus. I just wish she would clean up her act."

"Ehh just leave that alone. She's a mean girl. Always has, always will be." Mikey looked through his backpack to found a piece of candy he's been saving for a week. Leo sat there thinking about the short girl with soft, sad eyes and how pretty she was. _Not the time, Leonardo__._ He shook his head. He let out a sigh. _I just wish I could have helped her_…

* * *

><p>Mona went to the bathroom to clean her face. She felt alone as she looked in the mirror with tears in her eyes. She didn't like this Mona. She wiped her face and checked the time. It's lunch time! Hopefully Slash is there. She gathered herself and left to the lunch room.<p>

She found Slash eating in the same spot they've always sat in since high school started. She walked over to him and he could already tell something is wrong.

"What happened?" He stopped eating and got up from his seat. Mona motioned him to seat down.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we go to the gym after school?" Mona laid her head on the table and looked out the window. Slash lifted her head and placed a napkin underneath.

"Yea sure." Slash continued to eat his food as Mona laid there, with tears streaming down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The day couldn't have been any slower for Mona. So after school, Slash and Mona walked into Spike's Gym, which was owned by Slash's father.

"Do you feel any better?" Slash wondered looking over to her. Mona stood quiet and looked ahead. Slash hated when she got like that.

"Lotus is a bitch. She has nothing better to do then make everyone else miserable." Slash put his arm around Mona's shoulder. Mona looked up and smiled.

"I don't know why I let her get to me. Ever since middle school she's been after me."

"Like I said she's a bitch. Once a bitch always a bitch." Slash reminded Mona. She giggled and pulled away.

"I'm gonna go change." She walked off to the locker room and Slash walked over to the boxing ring towards the end of the gym. Two people were sparing in it.

"Come on, man! You got this!" The smaller fighter yelled to the bigger one.

"Yea! Go Raphie!" Slash shouted. Raphael turned his head towards Slash and got punch on the side of the head by the other fighter.

"Uh oh." Slash gave the other guy a sorry look before Raph fought back and knocked him out. Raph turned to Slash with anger and Slash looked away quickly.

"What the hell did you distract me for!" Raph yelled as he came straight for Slash. Slash shrugged.

"So what! You won." Slash backed up as Raph climbed under the ropes and jumped down in front of Slash.

"Whatever. What's up man" Raph started to take off his gear as he walked over to the weight rack.

"Nothing just here with my friend." Raph gave slash a smirk. Slash punched his shoulder.

"Shut up. It's not like that."

"Is he hot?" Raph laughed as he grabbed a 50-pound dumb bell off the rack.

"What the fuck?!" Slash exclaimed. Raph laughed even harder, to the point of almost dropping his weight. He liked to make fun of Slash. They've been best friends since elementary school.

"I'm just kidding." Raph said as he looked in the mirror. He saw Slash turn his head.

"Yo! Mona over here!" Slash yelled as he waved Mona over. Raph 's heart skipped a beat as a very short, very curvy girl carrying a gym bag walk over to them. Raph couldn't think, he just stared at her. He started to turn red. Slash noticed this and slapped his shoulder, making Raph jump.

"Hey Raph you okay?" Slash asked. Raph let out a grunt and turned more away from Slash and his pretty friend.

"Uh are you ready Slash?" Mona started to walk away from them.

"Yea. Raph I'll see you later." Slash walked after Mona. Raph felt great relief once they left. His eyes followed them,especially Mona, as they walked to the other side of the gym with the punching bags. He couldn't help but watch her.

* * *

><p>Mona put on her gloves and started hitting the punching bag. She kept imagining Lotus' face. She punched hard each and every time.<p>

"Woah slow down there Mona!" Slash said behind the bag. He peeked at Mona, who was huffing and red with anger.

"She really got to you huh?"

"What do you think?" Mona started to kick the bag. Slash had to control the bag more than usual. Despite the fact that she's small, she is scary strong! Mona could kick my head off if she was mad enough.

"I want to kick that pretty little head off of her boney shoulders!" Mona yelled. Everyone looked at them, and Slash took notice. He then walked around the bag and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Then why don't you?!" He shook her.

"I-I don't know! I hate fighting. You know that better than anyone."

"You're a great fighter Mona. You could push Lotus off of her high pedestal. Maybe then she would back off." Slash let go of Mona. She started to lightly hit the bag.

"It's my last year. Once I graduate, I don't have to deal with her or anyone from that lousy high school anymore." Mona sighed and sat on the floor. Slash sighed.

"I wish you would stop putting yourself on gross surfaces." Slash gave her a look of disgust. Mona couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Raph tried to focus on his workout but it was getting hard to. He just wanted to finish and go home. But this girl, this one girl was getting him distracted. Raph put the weights down and looked over at Slash and Mona. <em>I can't believe I'm doing this.<em>

"Yo Slash! Get your ass over here!" Raph yelled. Slash said something to Mona and walked over to Raph.

"Hey man. What's up?" Slash looked at Raph's red, sweaty face. He looked nervous.

"Uh I-I-"

"What?"

"Your friend. What's her name?" Raph looked over at Mona, who was just sitting on the floor. He looked back a Slash, who had a smirk on his face. It was obvious that Raph had interest in Mona. He's known Raph for a long time and knew when Raphael held some interest in something or someone. Thought they haven't talked as much as they use to, he figured Raph was still the good guy he grew up with. He trusted him with Mona.

"What? You think she's pretty?"

"Shut up.." Raph grunted.

"Her name is Mona. She is 18 years old and she goes to our school." Slash looked at Mona then at Raph. Raph looked confused.

"She goes to our school? Since when?"

"Since freshman year! You never see her because you're never in school." Slash smacked Raph on the back of the head. Raph turned to him and growled.

"Do you want to meet her?" Slash asked. Raph started to panic!

"I don't want-"

"Mona! Can you come over here?!" Slash yelled across the gym. Raph saw Mona get up from the gym floor and walk over. Raph felt sick to his stomach.

"Yeah?" Mona said. She looked at Slash and then at the guy with half of his head shaved. They both stayed quiet.

"I need to use the bathroom." Slash left the two alone. Mona tried to stop him by grabbing his arm but he pulled away from her grip. Raph and Mona stood quiet. Raph began to talk but nothing came out. _He's kinda cute. In a weird way._

"Uhh I-I-" Raph stuttered. Mona gave him a weird look. Raph panicked and looked around. He saw Slash moving around. Motioning him to do something.

"Yes?" Mona asked quietly.

"My name is Raphael. But people call me Raph." He finally said. He waited a moment and held out his hand.

"Mona." Mona took his hand and shook it.

"I was watching you-"

"You were watching me?" Mona said in shock as she pulled her hand out of his.

"No! Not like that!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Mona was freaking out. _Why would Slash leave me alone with this guy?!_

"Grrrr!" Raph was getting frustrated with himself. He saw Mona walking away. Slash motioned him again to do something.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I ain't good at talking!" Mona stopped and looked at him.

"You mean 'I'm not good at talking'." She corrected him.

"What are you? Grammar police?" Raph shrugged. Mona folded her arms, gave him a look, and giggled. That little giggle took Raph's breath away. He gave her a small side smile.

"No but I am late to getting home. It was nice kinda meeting you, Raphael?" Mona smiled at him and turned away. She walked towards a laughing Slash and bumped his arm. All the while, Raph's cheeks burned upon hearing his full name coming from Mona's lips. And Slash was laughing it up at the entire exchange.

"Shut up." She said then walked into the locker room. Raph came over to Slash and pushed him.

"Smooth moves, Raphie." Slash pushed back. Raph walked away grumbling words underneath his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later in science class, Donatello spotted Mona sitting in the back of the class reading. He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Hello Mona." He smiled as he took off his bag. Mona stood quiet.

"Mona?" Donatello waved his hands close to her face. Mona become startled.

"Hi Donatello. I didn't see you there." Mona blushed at her mistake. Donatello smiled at her and sat down.

"It's fine. It seems like you're a little distracted. What are you reading this time?" He looked over at the thick novel in her hands.

"Oh it's just a book of short stories." Mona looked at the book. Her mother gave it to her the first time she went on a 'business trip'.

"Is it good? I've been meaning-" Donatello was interrupted by a textbook hitting the table and Anton Zeck sat down next to Mona.

"What's up? Teacher said I have ta work with ya guys." He slurred. Mona looked at Donatello. He shrugged at her. Then Karai came walking over to them. She sat down next to Donatello and smiled at him. She looked at Mona and Anton and frowned.

"Ugh when Mr. Falco said I was working with Donnie, I didn't know I was gonna work with you two as well." She scuffed.

"Then leave!" Anton said. "Go with your leader." He pointed at Lotus. She gave a look towards Mona and turned around.

"I would if I could idiot! But Mr. Falco said we had to work with other students." Mona rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"How about we all come up with an idea?" Mona said as she read her book. They all stood quiet. Donatello coughed.

"Why don't we do an experiment with rats? Maybe a maze? Like a psychology experiment." He asked.

"Oh I like that!" Mona exclaimed looking up from her book.

"Eww. Of course you would." Karai groaned. Mona gave her a death glare and turned to Anton.

"What do you think?" She asked. He looked around nervously.

"Yeah sure that sounds...great?" He said unsure.

"Uh okay. We'll do that for our project." Mona looked at Donatello.

"Great! Why don't we come up with a plan at my house today?" Karai looked up from her phone.

"Your house? Will your family be there?" She questioned him, looking hopeful.

"Uh yea. They live there." Mona giggled at Donatello's response. Donatello smiled at her. Karai the opposite.

"Okay we'll meet at your house after school today." Mona stated. Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>After school, Mona walked to Donatello's house from school. When she got to his house, she stood in amazement. It was a beautiful, big house. It made her small, cozy house look ugly compared to it. She walked up the walkway to the front door. She knocked on the door once and it was immediately opened by a tall, Spanish woman.<p>

"Hiii! You must be Mona! I've heard so much about you from my Donnie!" She exclaimed loudly in a thick accent. She took Mona's hand and pulled her into the house. She led Mona into the living room with Donatello and Karai. Karai looked at Mona and rolled her eyes. She was about to go back to talking to Donatello but he stood up to greet Mona.

"Hey! Did you find the place okay?" Donnie walked towards Mona. He then whispered, "Thank goodness you're here!" Mona laughed and put her bag down on the floor.

"Aw my Donnie having a hang out with his little friends!" Donatello's mom stood in the door way. Donatello looked like he was developing a headache and rubbed his temples.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. So rude of me!" She laughed. "My name is Kimora." Mona turned to her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Mona said politely.

"Ma, you're embarrassing me." Donatello whined. Mona liked seeing him like this. The other times she had seen him, he was in class or in the hallways, and he acted like such a stick in the mud.

"Embarrassing you?! What is this embarrassing you're talking about?" Kimora argued. She looked wildly at Mona and Karai, who was on her phone at this point. Mona was trying to hold in her laughter. Donatello then looked up, and noticed that there was a slight burning smell coming from the kitchen.

"Ma, the snacks are burning!"

"AYEE DIOS MIO!" Kimora ran for the kitchen. Donatello sighed and went back to the couch. He looked stressed out.

"You okay?" Mona asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah. My mother is just- She's so embarrassing!" He groaned.

"Hey! Your mother is just excited is all. She actually pretty funny. She reminds me of my mom." Mona looked at her hands and back at Donatello. He just stared at her.

"Hm. I guess you're right." He looked at the doorway. "How about we get started while we wait for Anton?"

"Yeah… Let's." Donnie got up.

"But first, I'll be back. I'm going to go check on the snacks. Ma is a great cook, but she tends to get distracted." Donnie left the room. Mona and Karai sat in awkward silence. Just then, the front door opened.

"Ma! We're home!" The familiar voice yelled. Mikey walked into the living room and threw his bag on the couch. He paused and looked at the two girls.

"Hi, Karai. Mona! It's Mona right?" Mona shook her head 'yes'. What is he doing here? Wait did he say 'Ma'?

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Karai quickly got up and went over to him smiling. This nauseated Mona.

"We're here for a science-" She stopped out of nowhere and stared at the area where the front door was.

"H-Hi Leo." She whispered. Leo came into the living room and took off his fencing gear at the doorway. He looked up and saw Mona sitting on the couch watching. She turned quickly and looked down.

"Aren't you the girl that Mikey fell on the other day?" Leo asked. Karai choked on her laughter. Mona's face felt hot.

"Yes. Mona." Leo took notice.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to embarrass you." He quickly apologized. Mona gave him a small grin and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No it's fine. No need to apologize." Mona blush. Leo smiled at her. He has a great smile. Is it hot in here? Karai felt a pang of jealousy and quickly went back to her cell phone to text Lotus. Kimora came into the living room with a big plate of snacks; some a little burnt.

"Ah you're home! How was school, you two?" She asked Leo and Mikey.

"It was fine, mom." Leo said. He and Mikey walked over to the plate of snacks and took one. Leo sat down next to Mona and he could feel her tense up. He smirked to himself. She's cute when she's nervous. Donnie came into the living room and gave his family a look. Mikey and Leo took the hint and started to leave. They both looked at their mother, who decided to sit down and stay.

"Mama, let's leave Donnie alone with his friends." Mikey said. Kimora looked at him and smiled. She still didn't get it.

"Maaaa!" Donatello whined. Kimora put her hands up.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! But one day I'm not going to be here on this Earth anymore and you will regret making me leave!" She got up and left the living room with Leo and Mikey.

"Drama queen!" Donnie yelled back at her. She appeared in the doorway right after Donnie made that remark and stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared just as quickly. Donnie let out a loud sigh and turned and walked over to Mona while motioning Karai to follow suit. Mona was still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Okay let's get this project started." He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter was co-written by Pinkberrycitrus!**_

* * *

><p>After some hours working on putting together their science experiment, it was pretty obvious that everyone was done for the day.<p>

"Anton you haven't really said much since you've gotten here. Do you have any last minute ideas you want to share?" Donatello asked. They all looked at Anton. He looked down to avoid eye contact. He stood quiet. Anton wasn't good at science or much of other subjects. Mona knew that since elementary school.

"It alright if you don't. But if you ever do, you can message one of us to share." Mona smiled. Anton smiled Mona and nodded. He packed up his stuff and left.

"So, Donatello, do you mind if I stay for dinner?" Karai asked, while batting her fake eyelashes at him. Donatello hesitated until he got a text message. Well, messages.

_'Noooooooo hell noooooooo'_ Mikey texted. After him, a message from Leo.

_'Please don't. Let Mona stay!'_

_'Yea! I agree with Leo!'_

'_Stop being nosy and how does that look that I invite one and not the other?!'_ Donatello texted back. He looked towards the hallway and saw his brothers poking out from around the corner.

"Sorry Karai. We're having guests tonight and have no extra room." Donatello finally said. Karai huffed and pouted. Mona packed up her stuff as she watch the two interact. Karai then stormed out of the house; the brothers could hear her car screeching down the street. Mona smiled to herself as she saw one of the enemies get bested.

"Umm well I'm gonna head home. Bye guys." She said as she made her way to the front door and let herself out.

* * *

><p>Mona walked towards the direction of her house.<p>

"Mona! MONA! Wait up!" She heard someone call to her. She turned around and saw Mikey running towards her. She stopped and waited for him.

"Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked. Mona gave him a confused look.

"I thought you guys were having guests over and had no room for more?"

Mikey laughed. "Well, that was a lie. No one really wanted Karai here." Mona held back her laughter.

"Uhh..." She thought about it for a second. "Yeah sure. Um, I'm sure my mom will be fine with it."

"Great! Let's go! Our mom is a great cook!" Mikey put his arm around Mona's shoulder and lead her back home.

As they got into the house, Mikey lead Mona into the kitchen, where Kimora, Donnie and Leo were prepping the dinner. Kimora smiled towards Mona, who smiled in return. Then, Mikey had an idea.

"Mama, let me and the bros help make dinner." Kimora looked a little skeptical but gave in to the baby blues of her youngest son.

"Fine, but don't make a mess. Mona, could you please make sure they don't destroy my kitchen?"

Mona giggled and nodded. Kimora then walked out the kitchen and Mona was then pulled towards the stove.

"We have no idea how to cook. Could you help us out?" Mikey used the same look on Mona as with his mother, and Mona couldn't resist.

"Sure, but you all ARE going to help out." With that, the brothers and Mona started cooking dinner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raphael had gotten a ride back home from one of his boxing buddies. He hopped off the back of the truck and waved goodbye as his friends rode away. He walked to the door and was met by his mother.<p>

"You know how I feel about those boys!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hi to you too, Ma." He and his mother stepped back inside. He threw his gym bag on the floor. Kimora gave him the dirtiest look and Raph knew better to go against his mother. He picked up his bag and headed towards the kitchen, but was pulled back by his mother.

"What?" He asked.

"Go take a shower and change into something nice!" She tried to whisper, but still was a little too loud.

"What for? I'll take a shower later I'm starving." He tried to walk away again but was stopped again.

"Donnie brought home a friend. She's very, very pretty. Muy bonita. I think you'll like her!" She smiled. Raph sighed.

"Ma, that's Donnie's 'friend' not mine. I don't care." He said as he walked into the put his gym bag on the table. Kimora put her hands on her hips, but smiled.

Michelangelo, Leo, Donnie, and Donatello's 'friend' had their backs towards him looking at the 'friend' stir the pot. Raph had to admit it smelled really good.

"'Sup guys." He said as he sat down. Mikey turned around.

"Hey Raph. Mona's making dinner! Do you know Mona? She goes to our school." He smiled at his older brother. Mona? Slash's friend Mona? Mona from the gym?! Raph's heart started to race. Mona turned around and stared at Raph.

"Oh! I remember you. I meet you in the gym." She said. Raph said nothing. Just grabbed his gym bag and left. He ran past his mother who was standing in the doorway. He could hear her laughing while climbing up the stairs. He reached the bathroom. What is she doing here?! Is she the science wiz Donnie was talking about? He pulled himself together and finally took a cold shower.

* * *

><p>The other brothers and Mona all looked stunned at Raph's behavior. Donnie was the first to move, as he shook his head and laughed. Mona noticed him laughing.<p>

"What's up, Donnie?"

"Oh nothing. It's a twin thing." Donnie walked back over to stove, with Mona trailing behind him.

"Wait… He's your twin brother?" She was shocked. She thought they looked a lot alike.

"Yep. Not identical though. You see…" Donnie trailed off, and told Mona about how he and Raphael were adopted by Kimora and her husband when they were babies. Mikey had then joined the conversation, and had to put his two cents and let Mona know that he, too, was adopted by the Hamatos. That had left Leonardo.

"Kimora and Splinter are my birth parents, and they adopted my brothers about a year after I was born. But, we all started school at the same time."

Mona then nodded her head and went back to finishing up the dinner. She still wondered where Raphael had run off to.

When Raphael finally came down stairs after changing his clothes multiple times and fixing his hair. He opened his door and he could smell that the house was filled with a great aroma. He could hear his stomach growl. He raced down stairs and into the kitchen. Mona was serving the food.

"I thought my boys were going to cook. You didn't have to cook for us, Mona." Kimora said as she got extra plates from the cabinets.

"It's fine! I like cooking for other people. I don't always get a chance to." Mona handed Leo a plate full of food. Raph grabbed a plate and stood next to Mona to get served.

"Uh… This smells really good." He felt terribly shy when saying that to her. She smiled up at him and grabbed his plate.

"Thanks." She filled his plate with food and handed it back to him. He was still staring at her. Mona started to feel awkward and blushed.

"Bro, you okay? You look red." Mikey asked with a mouthful of food. Donnie snickered. Raph snapped out of it and growled. Mona laughed a little and his anger went away. He grinned at her and went to sit down at the table. Mona sat by Mikey. Raph had to admit he was a little jealous. He took a bite from his plate and was speechless. This is really good! He started eating faster.

"Raphael, slow down! There's more where that came from." Kimora patted his arm. Raph looked at his mother and then at Mona. She smiled at him.

"You really like it, huh?" She asked.

"Yea this is really good."

"Yeah! You should come by more often and make us food!" Mikey got up and got a second plate. Leo smacked him on the back of the head as he also got seconds.

"Oh no! I don't want to impose!"

"You're not. You're cool Mona!" Mikey hugged her from behind. Mona smiled. This is nice. I wish she was here...

"Yeah, you're awesome Mona. Your food is as good as Mom's." Donnie said, while eating slowly but enjoying every single bite of it. After a while, dinner was finished and they all sat around the table talking.

Kimora sat back and watched what unfolded with her sons and the young girl. Her eyes then trailed over to Raphael and Leonardo, whose eyes were glued to Mona.

_¡Ay! This doesn't look like it will end well._

"Boys? Can you take Mona Lisa into the living room and just… you know… hang?"

"'Hang' Momma? You know people your age don't speak like that, right?"

Leo, Donnie, and Raph all ducked their heads as a flip flop came flying across the room and hit Mikey right square on the forehead.

"Qué fue eso?! Decir ese chico de nuevo, poco y obtendrá más de un zapato lanzado en usted! Now go take Mona into the living room."

Mikey, looking crestfallen, held his forehead and motioned Mona and his brothers into the living room. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kimora was grumbling and at times screaming in Spanish.

Mona heard her and started laughing hysterically. Leo was the first to notice and smiled at the sound of her laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

Mona couldn't talk as she could still hear Kimora ranting and raving about her sons. Donnie put two and two together.

"Mona, I didn't know you understood Spanish?"

Mona finally got herself together and looked over to Donnie.

"Yeah, I speak it too. My mother is Puerto Rican, but she was born here in NYC. My grandmother, when she was alive, only spoke Spanish." Mona looked down thoughtfully.

"Well, thank god for that. I mean, we speak it to. Actually, we speak three languages: English, Japanese and Spanish." Donnie went on and on.

Raphael sat on the couch across from Mona and couldn't help but stare at her. Damn, Mom was wrong. She's not just pretty, she's beautiful. But then, his bright green eyes locked with a pair of icy blue ones.

Leonardo had been looking over to Mona as well, and Raphael felt a twinge a jealousy, and for Leonardo, the feeling was mutual.

However, they both broke their staredown when their mother walked into the room and sat down in between Mikey and Leo. Mikey immediately put his head against her chest, as an act of apology and Kimora tapped it and then turned her attention to Mona.

"Mona, let me know when you want to go? I will drive you home."

Mona knew it was getting late, but she didn't mind. Tomorrow was the weekend and she had nothing to do. But…

"I don't want to intrude, so I guess soon? I don't want my mom to worry."

"Ok, so we'll go now. Get your stuff and I'll meet you at the car."

Once Mona left the room, Kimora turned her attention to her sons.

"I like her. Donnie, bring her over more often." With that, Kimora walked out the door, leaving the boys thunderstruck. But, that was their mother.

Raphael and Leonardo then looked at each other again, and no words were said, but the air showed its meaning.

_It's on._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Was co-written with Pinkberrycitrus!**_

* * *

><p>Mona arrived home. As she opened the door, she saw bags by the stairs. Her mother was leaving again. She sighed and went into the kitchen. Her mom was on her cell phone drinking coffee. Mona sat down in front of her.<p>

"Yes. I understand that... That's why I'm leaving tomorrow morning to fix it with the company...Yes I'm leaving at 8 AM sharp. Okay see you then." He mother hung up the phone.

"You're leaving again? For how long?" Mona asked.

"For a week or so. I'm sorry baby. I know I just got back from my last trip but the company made a very, very bad decision and now it's my job to fix it." Her mother, Jay, explained.

"Why can't they send in someone else to do the job?"

"Because they're idiots who can't seem to get much done right." Jay got up and dumped the coffee in the sink. She looked at her daughter. She hated to leave her alone but she needed to pay the bills and she wanted to send her daughter to the best school. She wanted to provide Mona with things she couldn't receive when she was Mona's age due to being thrown out of her mother's house pregnant and alone. Jay walked over to Mona and hugged her.

"It'll only be a few days. I promise." Jay said. Mona wanted to believe that so badly but this was said to her plenty of times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Raph actually wanted to go to school. When he walked into the kitchen dressed and asking for a ride to school, everyone looked shocked and Kimora almost fainted.

"Are you serious? You're not pranking with me right?" She asked.

"Don't you mean 'playing'?" Donatello said from behind his book.

"I know what I said!" She threw her cleaning cloth at him. He threw it back and they gave each other the evil eye.

"What is this I hear about going to school?" Raphael turned and saw his father standing behind him. He freaked. He hated when he did that.

"Uh... yea. I decided to go back." Raph rubbed the back of his neck. He always did that when he was nervous. His dad stood silent and gave him a small smile.

"This is very good, my son." He finally said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aren't you proud of him, Splinter?" Kimora came with a cup of coffee for Splinter and hugged Raph.

"Very proud." Splinter took the cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Raph blushed alittle and sat down next to Leo.

"So what made you want to start going to school Raphael?" Leo asked. Raph shot him a look. Shit.

"None of your business." He growled. Leo pushed him and Raph pushed back.

"Ayyyyy! Stop it!" Kimora waved at them. They immediately stopped and looked away from Kimora.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>In front of the school, students were waiting outside, waiting for the bell to ring.<p>

"Ugh working with that Mona girl is torture." Karai said to Lotus. Lotus scoffed and crossed her arms at the sound of that name.

"I can't believe Donatello invited her to his house." She grumbled. She hated Mona since middle school. After what she did to Lotus in gym class, she swore to ruin her high school career. She looked passed Karai and saw Mez and Radical walking towards them.

"Hey! What's up guys?" Mez yelled.

"Nothing. I'm pissed off." Lotus pouted.

"What happened?" Radical asked as she put her arm around a pouty Lotus.

"It's that stupid-"

"'Stupid' what?" Mez looked at a shocked Lotus and then at Radical, confused.

"Is that Raph coming out of that car?" Radical asked. Mez turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend coming out of his family's car.

"What?! I haven't seen him in school since last year." Karai said.

"Maybe he actually wants to come to school now." Radical said.

"Nah, that's not like Raphael." Mez disagreed. "He probably was forced to come."

"Man, he's lucky his dad's the principal or he would have gotten expelled for all those absences." Karai said.

* * *

><p>Mikey, Donatello, and Leo stayed outside the school, while Raph went straight inside with his mother and father.<p>

"It feels weird being here." Raph looked around. People were staring at him. He groaned and looked ahead.

"Of course. You haven't been here since last year." Kimora said, giving him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulders.

"I will talk to your teachers to see about giving you projects to make up for missing all of September and part of October." Splinter gave his son a smirk, knowing inside he was hating himself for coming back.

"Ughhhhh." Raph groaned. Splinter and Kimora laughed.

"Ah! Look who it is?!" Kimora yelled. Raph and Splinter saw Kimora walking quickly towards Mona and Slash. Raph felt nauseous, but not in the bad way. He just didn't think he would see her so soon into the day.

"¡Hola Mona y Slash!" Kimora yelled. Mona was looking down at her phone and jumped at Kimora's voice. She looked up to Kimora, Raph, and Principal Hamato looking at her.

"Hi! How are you?" Mona had a confused look on her face. She then saw Raphael hustling towards them.

"Muy bien. Just taking my little Raphie to school." Kimora looked at Raph, who was shocked his mother used her nickname for him in front of Mona. Slash snorted.

"Ay Slash! Why don't you ever come by anymore?" Kimora said. Slash was slouched against the wall, but straightened up immediately at the sound of his name.

"I've been very busy, ma'am."

"Hmm... Mona you know these two were the best of friend since they were bebes!" Mona giggled. "Aw they always played dress up and used my makeup and-"

"Okay! Time to go!" Raph ran up to his mom. Mona laughed.

"That is so cute." Mona said. Raph blushed.

"Raphael, why are you blus-"

"It's nothing! Let's go!" Kimora was cut off again.

"If you interrupt me one more time!" She yelled. Raph groaned and slapped his head.

"Kimora. Let's take Raph to my office and give him his schedule." Splinter said, knowing that his wife could make a scene out of anything.

"Yes! Let's do that!" Raph pulled his father and mother away towards the principal's office.

"Bye Mona! Bye Slash!" Kimora waved with her free arm.

Raph looked back at a confused, giggling Mona. He smiled and continued on with his parents.

Mona then looked to Slash, who had a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Let's get to class before the hoard comes through." Slash started walking down the hallway, but noticed Mona still standing there. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm in front of my classroom." Mona looked at Slash as he came walking over to her again. He gazed at the door, arching his brow.

"I didn't know you took Home Ec.?" Mona smiled and put her phone back in her purse.

"I didn't. I switched my one class. And it says here that the teacher is 'K. Velazquez.' I wonder who that is." Slash shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the classroom.

Mona then noticed that she never received a book for this class. Actually, she had nothing for this class. She then looked at Slash and sat down as he wished her luck and exited the room. A couple of minutes later, the bell rang and students starting trickling into the classroom. One of them was Mikey, who spotted Mona and ran over to her.

"Mona, you're in this class now?" To say Mikey was excited was an understatement.

"Yeah, I switched classes. Mikey, why aren't there any books for this class?"

Mikey was just about the answer when the teacher walked in the room. It was Kimora! Mona could not believe it. Mikey then turned to Mona.

"That's why." Mona was shocked. Kimora then noticed Mona and waved excitedly at her and pointed to the door. Mona looked over to the door and saw Raphael. He walked over to his mother, who pointed in Mona's direction. Mikey took his seat in the front and as he passed his brother, he grabbed his shoulder.

"Good luck, bro."

Raphael swallowed hard and took the seat next to Mona, as she turned to him and smiled.

"So, long time no see, huh, Raphael?"

Raph blushed and nodded.

_This is going to be a VERY long day._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Co-written with Pinkberrycitrus!**_

* * *

><p>Raphael tried hard to pay attention in class but with Mona sitting next to him it was getting to be awkward. He wanted to say something to her but couldn't think of anything to say.<p>

"Raphael!" He heard a voice faintly calling his name. "Raphael Hamato!" He snapped out of it quickly when he saw his upset mother standing in front of him.

"What did I just say?" She asked in a law voice.

"I-You said t-that the sugar should go into the bowl?" He smiled and shrugged. His mom raised her hand to knock him on the hand but held herself back. She couldn't hit her kids in school, even though she wanted to… badly.

"You're lucky mister." Kimora whispered fiercely. Raph let out a hard sigh as Kimora went back to the front of the class.

"Mona, can you help Raphie catch up on what he missed, please?" Kimora smiled. Raphael glared at his mother and growled. He hated that nickname. She just had to use that name in front of Mona and the rest of the class, huh?

"Sure thing, Ms. Kimora. Here, Raphael." Mona handed him a small measuring cup and vegetable oil. "Measure this while I keep mixing." She started to mix the batter as Raph measured the oil. He felt like such an idiot since it was such a simple class, but at least there was Mona.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Put it in the bowl." He did just that and then watched Mona mix. His eyes then trailed to her boobs. _'Wow. They're really nice. Not too big… Definitely not too small… Omg, why am I staring at her boobs?! But they're so nice looking—'_

"Uhhh Raph?" Mona said, looking up at him and wondering what he was staring at. He jumped at her voice.

"Do you want to try mixing?" She asked. He nodded and took the bowl from her. He started to mix the batter at a decent pace. After awhile he got frustrated. Why was it still lumpy?

"I'm not good at this." He stated, looking hopeless. Mona giggled.

"How can you not be good at stirring batter?" She stepped closer to him and he grew tense. "Here." She grabbed his wrist and helped him stir. Raphael's stomach started doing flips, but he masked it with that façade of his.

"You have stir it like this. See? It's getting smoother now." She smiled up at him. He gave her a nervous smirk back. She stepped back and let him try on his own. Once it got smooth enough, he let her examine the mix.

"This is really good, Raph." She said.

"Thanks. It was no big deal." He rubbed the shaved part of his head. She took out a baking pan and poured the batter in the pan. She turned on the oven and looked at Raph.

"Would you like to put it in?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" He put it in and sat down in his seat and she followed suit. He and Mona were silent. He started to feel nervous. He turned to her to say something but she was looking out the window.

"Uhh…" Was all he could say. He turned back in his seat.

"Did you say something Raph?" She asked. He turned quickly back to her.

"No! I mean yea. I was going to ask you… how did you learn to fight?" He asked. She looked confused. Panic struck Raphael. 'Oh, damn, I screwd this up already.'

"Oh! You mean when we met in the gym." He nodded. "Slash's dad tought me. I've known that family since elementary school." She smiled and then a thought came to her.

"I noticed that Kimora said you and Slash use to be really close. I wonder why I haven't met you before." She said.

"I don't know either. Maybe it was because I ended up hanging out with the wrong crowd, and we lost touch." He remembered the day he first skipped to hang out with his 'friends'. He remembered Slash being alone at school and mad at him for doing something so dumb. He regretted letting him down ever since

"Well, you know it's never too late to fix that." She touched his knee in comfort. It felt nice to have a girl actually care about his feelings. But, before he could mull on it any further, Mona's ears perked up to the sound of the timer going off.

"The cake's done." Mona said just as the timer went off. She opened the oven door.

"It smells good." Raph's stomach started to growl. Mona grabbed some mittens and took it out.

"Now we let it cool down." She stated.

"Aw man. When are we going to eat?" Raph whined. Mona thought that was cute... A big guy like him whining like a child.

"We need it to cool and then we can have it."

"Fine." Raph slumped in his seat. Mona smiled at him and saw Kimora coming over.

"Wow! Looks bonita! Excellente!" She yelled. Mona's ears were ringing as Kimora left their station.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it." Raph laughed.

When all the students were finished with their cakes and the class was over, Mona and Raph stayed behind. She cut them both a slice from the cake they made. Raph took a huge bite.

"Wow! This is good!" He said as he tried to fit another bite in his mouth. Mona's eyes widened.

"Slow down! You'll choke on it." He paused and swallowed the cake. He noticed on piece of cake on her chin. He wanted to get it but she would undoubtedly feel awkward about it.

"Um… you have cake on your chin." Mona went wide eyed and rushed to get the food of her face. She tried and failed as she got more cake on her chin. Raph started to laugh.

"I made it worst didn't I?" She said. She started to laugh a little as well. She then handed him the napkin.

"Can you get it for me?" She asked. He wiped the cake off her face. He paused for a second to look at her. She had really nice big brown eyes. Her skin was smooth and slighty pink. Her lips were full.

"Uh is it gone?" She asked. He leaned away from her.

"Yea. Yea it's gone." He looked away nervously. Mona started to feel weird. She had to get out of there anyways. She grabbed her bag and got up.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late. Bye Raph!" She quickly went towards the door.

"Wait! What about the cake?" He called out.

"Take it. I don't want it. Bye!" And she was gone. Raph felt the sudden rush of embarrassment. Why did he have to stare?!

Mona rushed down the hallway. She felt her face get hot thinking about what just happened. Does he think I'm ugly? Mona stopped in her tracks. Why did she care? She didn't really know the guy? For all she knows he probably has a girlfriend. Wait! Why does she care if he's taken or not?

She put her emotions aside and headed to her next class.

* * *

><p>As she ran to Calculus, she ran into, quite literally, the eldest Hamato brother.<p>

"Mona, are you ok? What's the matter?" Leo looked quite concerned, as Mona's face was quite flushed and she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Nothing, Leo. It's ok. I'm ok. I just realized I was going to be late to Calculus while I was in Home Ec. Gotta go. See you later?"

With that, Mona rushed past Leonardo, and he kept his eyes and ears trained on her until he heard the sound of a door open and close. He then went towards his class, which was next to the Home Ec classroom, and he saw Raphael in there. So that's why.

Leonardo then entered the Home Ec room and walked towards Raphael, who was helping out with putting some supplies away. Without thinking and wondering if their mother was even in the room, Leo grabbed Raphael by the collar and shoved him against the wall, knocking a couple of supplies on the floor and tipping chairs over.

"Yo, what the hell, Leo?!" Raphael stared straight into his brother's eyes and went to grab Leo's shirt, but astonishingly, Leo overpowered him.

"You know exactly what, Raph! Why did you make Mona cry?!"

"What?! I didn't make her…" Raphael stopped and thought for a second, and he realized, "Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to stay? Is 'Oh?'" Leo tightened his grip, but Raph grabbed Leo's wrists and used a pressure point to make him release him. Leo grunted in pain, and grabbed his wrists and glared at Raph. He went to grab at him again, but Raphael was too fast and got him locked in a chickenwing hold.

"Yeah, that's all I have to say. If I did make her cry, I didn't do it on purpose. She ran out the room before I could ask her what was wrong." Leo struggled against her younger, but larger brother, and was able to release himself from the deathgrip that Raph had him in.

"Oh really? And how am I supposed to believe that?" Leo stared hard at Raphael.

"Why do you even care, Leo?" Leo remained silent and Raph was getting pissed. Raphael looked at Leo and then, he remembered last night, and he growled as he attempted to lunge at Leo, and Leo went to go at him, but they were stopped as someone got in between them as quick as lightning and elbowed them both in the gut; light enough to not cause damage, but hard enough to knock them down. Leo howled in pain, as Raph held it in, but sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a deep growl. Both boys looked up and saw that their mother had entered the fray and was looking down despondently at them.

"What the hell are you two fighting about now?!" Kimora's voice was low but released a venomous tone that the boys knew all too well. Everyone was afraid of Kimora when she showed this side of herself. Even though she was sweet and kind, she commanded respect and would show no mercy to those who lacked respect.

Leo looked up and then down. He then stood up and helped Raphael up, who was going to reject his brother's help at first, until he saw the look on his mother's face, and reached for Leo's hand and was pulled up.

"Nothing, Ma. It's just a brother thing." Raphael attempted to charm his mother, but to no avail as she crossed her arms and glared at him and Leo. Leo then let out a hard sigh and stepped forward.

"I saw Mona in the hallway and she looked like she was going to cry. I was walking to class, and saw Raphael, and I came to conclusions too quickly, I guess." Leo bowed his head as Raphael looked at him, and also bowed his head. Kimora looked at her sons, and then, she realized what was going, exactly. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Ah, I see what happened. And I accept your explanation, Leonardo. But promise me, the both of you; please do not fight over Mona in my classroom." With that, Kimora turned her heel and headed toward the music room for choir practice. Leo and Raph looked at each other in astonishment as their mother figured it out. However, that didn't stop them from feeling that they had to one-up each other. Raphael then turned to Leonardo, as Leo turned to him as well.

This was just the beginning and neither knew how deep it was going to get. But now, this fight was settled as a stalemate and Raph walked out, leaving Leo alone to his thoughts.

_'I'm gonna make sure you don't break another girl's heart, Raphael. I will make sure of that.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Mona went straight to the auditorium after school. She wanted to distract herself. Usually she could put her feelings behind her. In this case it worked for a while, but that feeling always came back. Mona thought a little hard work will help her like it always did. When she got there the drama club was leaving. She saw Mikey come straight towards her. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Mona. Are you okay? You look weird." He asked. Mona smiled. She liked that he was so considerate of others even though he didn't really have a way with words.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Mikey released her from the hug.

"Are you going to finish the set? Alone? Where are the other people that help with the set?"

"They usually come at random times. Like when they're free. Or when they feel like it. But it's fine. I can do this by myself." She assured Mikey. He gave her a concerned look.

"Why don't Leo and I help you out?" He offered. Mona looked past Mikey and saw Leo coming. Mona blushed a little. She had to admit Leo was very handsome.

"No it's fine. I'm sure you guys have other things to do."

"Damn! I forgot! I have a paper due tomorrow." Mikey exclaimed. Leo stood next to Mikey and looked down at Mona. He gave her a smile and she looked away blushing.

"Leo! Help Mona finish the set. I don't want her to be alone." Mikey begged. He didn't really have to, Leo would gladly do it. Just to spend time with Mona made him extremely happy.

"Sure. I can help. Do you mind Mona?" Leo asked.

"I mean only if you're not doing something."

"Nope, I'm free." Leo gave her a wink. Mona lost her breathe for a second. Oh gosh. Not this again. That weird feeling.

"Great. I'll see you guys later." Mikey said and with that everyone was gone and it was only the two of them. Mona walked towards the stage with Leo following behind her. She was nervous. When she got to the stage, there were paint brushes scattered across the stage and paint on the only good table in the auditorium. Mona growled.

"Why can't they ever put the supplies back or clean up after themselves?! I feel like I'm a mother to these little brats." Mona kept rumbling. Leo laughed at the sight of her angry. He thought it was the cutest thing. He went up on stage and started to clean.

"Leo, you don't have to do that!" Mona said as she struggled to climb on to the stage. Stupid short legs. Suddenly she felt hands pulling her up. She looked up at Leo.

"You know you could have took the stairs." Mona looked behind her and saw the stairs. She felt embarrassed, but she had to laugh at herself.

"You have a nice laugh." Leo said. She immediately stopped.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's cute." She stood in disbelief until she realized Leo still had his hands on her. She backed away slightly.

"Thank you. Uh… why don't we clean up and uh, get started."

* * *

><p>Even though with Leo there with her, Mona couldn't stop thinking about Raphael. He was cute but he was weird. Always staring at her. She didn't know what to think of it. Ever since her last relationship ended the way it did, her confidence dropped drastically. She didn't feel pretty anymore. She didn't think she was good enough. Mona just wanted to be alone for a while and love herself again before loving someone else. When Mona snapped out of it, she realized how quiet it was between her and Leo. She might as well talk to him since he was helping her out.<p>

"Thank you for helping me with the background, Leo." Mona broke the silence.

Leo smiled. "It was no big deal. But you're welcome."

"I would have thought you had something better to do." Mona smirked.

"This is much better than anything important I had to do." Mona had to stop and look at Leo. _That... was really sweet._ She felt herself blushing and had to turn her head away from Leo.

* * *

><p>Raph felt like shit. He wanted to apologize to Mona even though he didn't really know what he did. He looked for her everywhere he could think of. He saw Mikey going through his locker.<p>

"Yo, Mikey! Have you seen Mona?" Raph asked.

"Uh...Oh yea! She's in the auditorium painting the set." Mikey replied as he shut his locker.

"Thanks man." Raph walked quickly towards the auditorium. But then Mikey forgot to tell him that Leo was there too! He turned to tell Raph but he was already gone.

"Oops."

Raph felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. What would she say to him being sorry about earlier? Would she stop talking to him? No, she wouldn't do that! Would she? Raph took a deep breath and opened the auditorium door. He saw Mona on the stage texting. He walked down the aisle but stopped when he saw Leo coming towards Mona with paint supplies. She looked up from her phone and gave Leo a big smile. Raph could see her blushing. He felt his heart drop and then he felt anger build up inside of him. He quickly exited out of the theater and left.

He walked out of the school, mumbling under his breath. He wanted to punch something! But he just couldn't do it. He didn't want to get angry about Mona. He wanted to get to know her and he didn't want his anger to ruin that, like it had so many of his other relationships. He was going to apologize to her and talk to her.

In Home EC the next day, Raphael got to class early. His family was very shocked because he never went to class early, let alone school early. He arrived right on time because Mona was there in class reading. He walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hey Mona." Raph waited for her to respond. She was so distracted by her book.

"Mona..?" He tapped her shoulder.

"Ow! What the-" Mona yelled. She looked up at Raph with a pout.

"I'm sorry! I keep screwing up!" Raph groaned. He put his head down on the table. He felt a hand on his back. He looked at Mona.

"Raph, you didn't screw up anything." Mona rubbed his back a little. Raph looked down at the table and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Mona asked.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"Sorry about what?" Mona got closer to him. He felt nervous.

"I'm sorry I made you cry yesterday." Mona had a confused look on her face. _Cry?_

"Raph, I didn't cry yesterday. Where did you hear that?"

"Leo." He groaned.

"Leo? No, no, no I never cried yesterday. I was just a little embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?" He asked. He stood up in shock.

"Uhh I-I thought you were staring at me because you- uhh thought I was ugly…" Mona practically whispered.

"Ugly? I think you're pretty!" Raph exclaimed. Mona was shocked.

"Pretty? You think I'm pretty?" Raph started to fidget. Why did I have to say that?

"Y-yeah. Very pretty, actually." Mona stood silent. Although she started to blush, the corners of her lips started to turn up.

"Thank you, Raphael." Mona smiled. They both stood in silence. The bell rung and people started to pour into the classroom. Before it got too loud, Raphael turned to face Mona.

"Listen Mona. Do you want to hang out some time?" Raph asked. Mona just looked at him and frowned.

"I-I don't know Raphael." Mona turned to look at the blackboard and that was that.

Raph sighed as he also looked to the front of the classroom at the blackboard. His mother was writing the day's lesson: the art of conversation. He sighed deeply.

_'Oh great. Oh, well, maybe I can get a few pointers from this lesson. Mom always knows how to talk to people…'_

But as Raphael stared at the blackboard, Mona turned to look at him and smiled sadly. She then turned back to the blackboard but the lesson went in one ear out the other. The only thing on Mona' mind was Raph asking her to hang out. She was so happy but so nervous at the same time.

_'Ehh. We'll see.'_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school, Mona was late for Home EC. She was very hesitant about going, seeing as she practically rejected Raphael. She wanted to hang out with him but she was scared of liking him and she would end up heartbroken again. She walked down the hall and stopped. There was Raph talking to Lotus. He was really close to her as they talked quietly among themselves. She felt a little jealous but she knew she couldn't be angry because she didn't really know him and she rejected him. She sighed and tried to walk as fast as she could past them. She caught a glance of Lotus staring at her, smiling. Mona huffed and went into class.

She looked at her usual seat but decided to sit next to Mikey. Mikey looked at her. She looked distracted.

"Mona, you don't sit here." He said, confused.

"Well, I want to sit here today." She smiled. She looked at the doorway and saw Raph and Lotus come in. He didn't even look at Mona and sat down. Lotus smirked and sat down in Mona's spot. Mona put her head down 'til class started.

* * *

><p>Raph tried to pay attention in class. With Mona rejecting him yesterday and Lotus talking his ear off, he couldn't think. His mother walked in and looked at Lotus.<p>

"Um excuse me, Lotus. What are you doing in my class? You already took this class last year." She smiled. Raph knew that smile. It was the "I'm angry as hell" smile. She wasn't too happy to see Lotus in her class again.

"Well, if someone didn't fail me I wouldn't have had to take this class again now would I?" Lotus snapped. Kimora wished Lotus was her child so she could slap some sense into her. They both smiled at each other.

"I hope for your own good you'll pass me this time." Lotus said. Kimora gave her a look that sent chills down Mikey and Raph's spine.

"I'll pass you only if you deserve it and work for it."

"I don't have to work for nothing! My daddy says that you have to pass me." Kimora strolled over to Lotus' counter and stood in front of her.

"Well, your daddy is a pendejo and doesn't need to tell me what I have to do. And if you have a problem, send him to talk to me. I enjoy the company." Kimora walked back over to the board and started to write, leaving a shocked, angry Lotus to pout. She then left the classroom and made a phone call down the hall.

* * *

><p>After class, Mona tried to get Raph'a attention. She wanted to talk to him but he kept ignoring her. She felt like she lost her chance and so she left as quickly as possible and decided to go to the gym to let off steam. She didn't want to think about her confused feelings, she just wanted to hit something. She left school and walked to the gym.<p>

Raphael saw Mona leave school with her gym bag. She looked upset. He realized that he shouldn't have ignored her like that. He just couldn't face her after yesterday. He decided to follow her to the gym. He wanted to make things right and stop letting his feelings get in the way of maybe having something great.

It took awhile but when she got there, she already felt relaxed. She changed and started to hit the punching bag. She took a quick break. As she drank water, she saw Raph come into the gym and walk towards her. She almost choked on her water. She put it down and started to punch again as if she didn't see him.

"Hey, what happened to you? I saw you leave the school," He said. Why does he care? He doesn't even know me! Mona punched harder.

"I know we don't know each other well but I just-"

"I just needed to go to the gym that's all." She huffed and kept punching.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Mona stopped and looked at him. When he didn't say anything, she went back to the punching bag. Raph took hold of the bag and moved it away from her, causing her to stop.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" He asked. She stared at him.

"I-I just wanted to ask you if you...wanted to hang out with me? And I didn't know if you even wanted to after yesterday." She said as she looked down at her sneakers. Raph didn't know what to say. Just yesterday, she rejected him. Now she was asking him!

"It's okay if you don't. I'm not forcing you or anything." Mona felt her stomach go into knots.

"I-I uhh...yeah sure." He finally said. Mona looked up at him. Raph looked at her face. She was blushing and he saw her smile a little at him. He couldn't but smile back.

* * *

><p>Back at the school, Splinter had come into The Home EC classroom and all of the students looked around each other, it wasn't always that the principal came to the class.<p>

"Kimora? I need you in the office." Splinter gave Kimora gave a bit of a look before exiting. Kimora sighed deeply and turned to the class.

"You all can leave early today. I will see you all next week." With that, Kimora packed up her stuff and walked over to the principal's office. What she didn't know was that two young women were following her and decided to hide out in the hallway, by the wall of the office.

Kimora walked into the office, and was met with two older gentleman. She looked closer and saw that it was Oroku Saki and Honshu "Tigerclaw" Blossom; Oroku Saki and Honshu were both successful and wealthy lawyers, and Splinter's childhood rivals. She was confused as to why they were there and turned to her husband.

"Splinter, what are they doing here?" Kimora was standing and leaning on her husband's desk, with her back to the two other men. Splinter looked up at Kimora.

"Apparently, you failed Lotus Blossom in Home Ec. last year. Saki and Blossom are just here to come to a negotiation." Kimora then remembered what she had said to Lotus. That little bitch. Saki and Honshu both nodded their heads and Honshu stood up and looked over to Kimora.

"That is right, Ms. Velazquez. You see, my daughter, Lotus, is going to pass this class by any means necessary. And you WILL pass her." Honshu stared hard at Kimora. Kimora bit the inside of her cheek, and turned to look deep into Honshu's eyes.

"I will pass her when she completes ALL of her assignments. She will have to do what the rest of class does and will NOT receive special treatment."

Honshu chuckled and looked at Oroku.

"I guess then we will have to revoke your teaching certificate, then? Oh, you do have one, don't you?"

Kimora glared at Honshu and breathed deeply. "Yes, I do and on what grounds can you do that?"

"Oh, on the grounds that you had insulted me in front of my daughter." Honshu stared blankly at Kimora, who let out a loud laugh.

"What insult? A pendejo? It wasn't an insult… I was speaking the truth. You are one. There is no legal documentation enabling me to have my teacher's license revoked. Just because your daughter is not being spoiled by me, like the other teachers do. I apologize, Mr. Blossom, but Lotus is going to have to EARN her passing grade." Kimora lept her composure, but her fists clenched and this didn't go unnoticed by Honshu.

"I thought it would come to this. Splinter, you should learn to control your wife's temper. And is she as good as wife as a teacher? It doesn't seem like it." Splinter said nothing but was livid and Kimora looked at him, appalled at the fact that her husband did not defend her quickly enough. She then turned to the two men with fire in her eyes.

What Honshu just declared was the last straw. Kimora rushed at Honshu, grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall, shaking the pictures. Oroku Saki backed up and Splinter stood up and started to walk over to her, preparing for the inevitable and hoping she wouldn't do anything she would regret.

"If you dare insult me in front of my husband like that again, Honshu… I will make sure that YOUR wife knows what YOU do behind her back."

Honshu was truly afraid at this moment. Both from Kimora and the Intel she had on him. Kimora tightened her grip on his collar as she leaned in closer, the fire in her eyes and the venom in her voice never ceasing.

"I promise you, Mr. Blossom, that I will make your life a living hell if you EVER think of saying something like that again! Now get out!" With that, she released him and literally threw him out of the office. Honshu landed on his ass in front of all of the office personnel and she stalked closer to him. Oroku then stood up and turned to Splinter.

"I think it is best we go now. Thank you for your time, Splinter." Oroku then walked over to Honshu and picked him up and led him outside to the car.

Splinter then walked over to Kimora, who was still seething and brought her back into his office and closed the door.

"Did you really have to slam him against the wall?" Kimora then turned to him, wide-eyed. Glaring at him, she scoffed.

"I had to do something, since my HUSBAND wouldn't do anything." Splinter sighed.

"What could I have done?"

"What could you have done?! You could have defended my honor! Allowing that scum to treat me like that!"

"Calm down, Mor. Don't get all worked up. He was trying to get under your skin-"

"Which he accomplished and in the most horrible way, too." Kimora was in tears at this point and Splinter couldn't bear to see his wife cry and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she did and he cradled her in his arms. "Why DIDN'T you say anything?"

Splinter rubbed Kimora's thigh and ran his hand underneath her skirt and lightly grabbed her rear. He figured out a long time ago that this gesture calmed her down.

"To be honest, you beat me to it. I was going to chew him out, but you did a better job in scaring the crap out of him. And just for the record, you are the BEST wife a man could EVER ask for." He finished off his sentiment with a slap on her ass, and she yelped and laughed, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. He kissed her back and then helped her off of him before things got heated. She started walking out of the office, but not before giving Splinter one last kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_The next day…_

Raphael felt nervous about hanging out with Mona. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to make sure that she had fun with him. He had told her he didn't mind, though. So, after school Raphael waited for her outside of the school. He kept fidgeting with his hair and his clothes. People were looking at him as he waited. Lotus, in particular. She wondered why he was acting that way. She had to walk over to him and ask.

"Raph, you look good today." She put her hand on his chest. She bit her bottom lip. "You've been working out more, huh?" Raph didn't really pay attention to what Lotus was saying. He had all his focus on the day ahead.

"Hey." Was all he said to her. She removed her hand and crossed her arms.

"So what are you waiting out here for?" Lotus asked.

"Just waiting for someone." Lotus looked a little shocked "Who?"

"You know that girl, Mona, from our home economics class." Lotus growled a little bit.

"Oh you don't want to hang out with her. She's such a loser." Raphael gave her a look.

"Oh really? Do you even know her?" He asks, looking disgusted.

"Yes, I've known her since middle school. She was such a bitch at that time." Lotus said. Raphael didn't believe what Lotus is saying. Mona didn't seem like that kinda girl. He knew Lotus was an excessive liar. She always did it to get what she wanted.

"Well, she doesn't seem like that now. The past is in the past." Raph said. He saw Mona come out of the school and headed straight for him. He excused himself to Lotus and walked over to Mona. Lotus was starting to turn red with anger. She couldn't believe what was happening._ 'Why doesn't he act like that when we hang out?'_ She thought.

"Hey Mona." Raph said.

"Hey." They both stood there in awkward silence.

"So… What are we going to do?" Mona asked. Raphael thought about it a bit.

"Well, I was thinking we could get pizza."

"Pizza?! I love pizza!" Mona exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the main shopping area. Lotus looked on. She felt hurt and anger at the same time. She thought about the times when they would "hang out" and Raph's reaction towards it wasn't the same as his reaction with Mona. Lotus saw him being nervous around Mona. Raph was never like that with any of his ex-girlfriends or the girls he just fooled around with. She wanted that reaction from him.

* * *

><p>Mona moaned as she took her first bite. She loved pizza. Raph loved pizza too but damn not as much as her.<p>

"This tastes really good." She said with a mouthful of pizza. Raph chuckled.

"I see." Mona blushed.

"I've been craving pizza a lot but I haven't had it because I'm on a diet."

"Diet? That's fucking stupid." Mona looked away in shame. Raph had to think quickly. He didn't want to make this awkward. "I mean that you don't need to diet. You're perfect just the way you are and also you can treat yourself sometimes, ya know?"

Mona looked at him then the pizza and ate it. She smiled at Raph. _'That was nice of him to say. Way different from what Xever said to me.' _Mona's spine shivered just at the thought of Xever.

"Thank you." Raph smiled and went back to his pizza. Once they finished, Raph paid for another slice for Mona to take home and proceeded to leave. As they were leaving, Mona stopped at a fighting game. She checked her pocket for change.

"Wanna play?" She said to Raph as she pulled out two quarters.

"Nah, I'm good."

"What? You chicken?" She smirked.

Raph scoffed. He took the quarter from her and put it in the machine.

"What ya waiting for? An invitation?" He said. Mona laughed and put her quarter in. She shoved him with her shoulder.

"It's on!"

* * *

><p>Ten dollars and many victory dances later, they left the restaurant.<p>

"I totally won." Mona said. Raph laughed.

"No you didn't! You lost a bunch of times. You're just being a sore loser."

"Me a sore loser? I'm insulted! This is coming from the guy the almost punched the wall when I did an amazing combo and wiped the floor with him. Thank you very much!"

"I-I did not!" Raph started to turn pink.

"Oh yes you did!" Mona did a little victory dance in front of him. Raph laughed so hard he held his sides.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. You won this time but next time I'm gonna win."

"There's a next time?" Mona smirked. Raph blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean if you want there to be a next time."

Mona giggled. "Hmm I'll have to think about it. I don't know if I want you to ruin my good shoes with your tears when I beat you again." Raph stopped dead in his tracks and gave Mona the look he gives Mikey when he touches his stuff.

"You better run." he growled. Mona had to admit when he said that she felt a tingle. She let out a scream and ran.

She ran as fast as she could. Laughing while doing so. She didn't want to look behind her but when she did she freaked! Raph was right behind her. She tried to run faster. She suddenly felt hands wrap around her waist and a tug. She yelped. Raphael picked her up and she screamed.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

"What? I can't hear you." He laughed. Mona struggled to get free. She didn't feel comfortable being picked up.

"Aww, well aren't you two the cutest couple I have ever seen." They heard from an old lady sitting in front of a cafe. Raph put Mona down and blushed. Mona laughed nervously.

"Thank you but we're not... together."

"Oh what a shame. Why don't you give him a chance?" The old woman asked. She gave Mona a wink.

"Hm maybe I will." Mona played along. Raph had to hide his face from the embarrassment. Mona and the old woman laughed.

"You two have a nice day." The old lady waved goodbye as Raph and Mona walked away.

"You too." Mona smiled at Raph. He wouldn't look at her and his face was a bit pinker than usually. Mona grinned to herself as she looked back at the little old woman.

* * *

><p>"So I have to ask you; how come I haven't seen you at school before?" Mona wondered.<p>

"Well, I don't- I mean I didn't really go because I was training." He answered.

"Training? For what?"

"I want to be a professional boxer someday. I need to train a lot to reach that goal." Mona gave him a confused look.

"I don't want to sound like a Debby Downer but if I were you, I would train and go to school. Ya know just in case." Raph turned to her. This was a sensitive topic of him. He hated to be judged on his life choice to be a professional boxer.

"What? You think I won't make it?" Raph's voice elevated a bit.

"No, I mean as a back up plan. Everyone needs a back up plan."

"Well, guess what sweetheart I don't need one!" Mona stopped and looked at him. She crossed her arms.

"First of all my name ain't 'sweetheart'! Second don't raise your voice at me when I'm trying to give you advice." Mona pointed at him.

"No one asked you for your advice!" He exclaimed.

"Stop yelling!"

"No, you stop yelling! And mind your own goddamn business!" He yelled. Mona stood quiet. Rather then prolonging the screaming match, she decided to walk home. Raph stood there looking at the ground, trying to gather his thoughts. He groaned and turned to see Mona walking away. She was talking to herself loudly with her fists clutched. He wanted to just go home but then he wanted to chase after her.

* * *

><p>Mona could not believe what just happened! She was having such a great time with him and it ended with a screaming match. She guessed that was a touchy topic for him. Maybe she should have minded her own business, or at least waited until she knew him better to suggest something. She finally reached home. She closed the door behind her as she entered. She went to the living room and laid on the couch. <em>'Ugh, boys are so stu-'<em> Her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Maybe it's the clothes I ordered?" She asked herself as she walked to the door. She opened it thinking it was the delivery guy but it was Raph. He seemed very nervous and sweaty. Like he ran over here. 'Wait how did he know where I live?'

"Geez, you walk fast." He finally said.

"Yea I do that when I'm mad." She crossed her arms. Raph stood silent.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I just get angry about the whole boxing thing." He said. Mona looked at him. She uncrossed her arms.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for yelling back at you and for putting my input into something that didn't need it."

"Thanks. Uh I guess you want to be alone now." Raph started to walk away. Mona didn't like him leaving like that. She grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. Why don't you stay? I was gonna make some cookies." She asked. Raph smiled and Mona moved to let him in.

Raphael walked into Mona's house and looked around. Since growing up in a large house, Mona's tiny home felt very different to him, but not at all in a bad way.

"What kind were you going to make?" Raphael walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mona was flitting around the kitchen, trying to get all the ingredients for baking.

"The one's your mom taught us yesterday." Raphael thought about and then remembered.

"Oh, the double chocolate chip ones!" Raphael was sitting there for a short time before he started hearing her grumble. He then got up and walked into the kitchen, where he was met with Mona struggling trying to get the flour from the top shelf and she was climbing the counter. Raphael, being as tall as he was, walked over to where she was and grabbed it with no problem and set it on the counter. Mona climbed down.

"Thank you." Raphael started to blush and then started to back up, but Mona spoke up.

"Hey do you want to help, like in class?"

Raphael smiled and nodded and helped her mix the ingredients.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and 4 dozen cookies baked, Mona and Raphael were in the living room, watching a movie featured on one of the channels. Raphael looked over to Mona and then looked up at a picture of an older woman that looked similar to Mona. Curiosity got the better of him.<p>

"Is that your mom?" Raphael pointed to the picture behind Mona, as she turned her attention to Raph and then the direction where he was pointing. She then looked back and sighed.

"Yeah, that's her." Raphael could sense something was wrong and although he didn't want to attempt at another screaming match, he pushed on further.

"You don't seem too happy." Mona sighed again. Now this was a sensitive subject for her, but she was able to channel her emotions a bit better.

"It's not that. It's just… ugh, she's always away on business and I don't really get to see her. I'm always home alone. Meaning I've been pretty much on my own since freshman year."

Raphael feel guilty for even bringing it up. There were times he would have shouting matches with his parents about moving out and being on his own. He thought it be the greatest thing in the world, but now witnessing someone who has lived on her own for four years and seeing the loneliness take its toll; he started having second thoughts.

Raphael then got up and sat by Mona. Driven by a drive to protect her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Mona, although surprised at first, leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder and she started to cry. Raphael stayed with her for awhile longer until she calmed down. The more he thought about, the more it became clear. He then turned to her.

"How about you spend the night at my house?"

Mona looked at him with wide-eyes and blushed a bit.

"What? No, I'll just stay here! I'm fine. Trust me." Raph wasn't buying it.

"Mona, you were just crying and telling me how lonely you are. Besides, my mom will be happy to see you." Mona thought about it

"I don't want to impose." Raphael scoffed.

"Please. She won't mind. She loves the company." Before Mona could protest, Raphael left the living room and was on his phone with Kimora. Mona could hear the excitement in Kimora's voice coming from his phone. He told her about Mona's situation and everything. Mona sighed and saw Raphael walking back into the living room.

"She'll be here soon, so pack up a bag."

Mona went and packed up all of her necessities and before she knew it, Kimora had arrived and Raphael waited for Mona. Raph had thought about going in the front, but decided against it. He joined Mona in the back and off they went. Kimora was so happy.

"Oh, Mona, I am so happy Raphie had you come over! Now you listen to me. You are welcome at my house as long as you want. I do not want my best student alone and sad. Not on my watch." Kimora continued to ramble on as Mona looked over to Raph, who looked back, and she mouthed a "thank you" to him. Raphael smiled and then turned forward. They covered their ears upon Kimora's screaming.

"We're here!" Kimora pretty much yanked Mona out of the car and bustled into the house.

"Boys, be decent! Mona is staying with us for the night!" The next thing Mona laid sight to be was Leonardo walking out of the living room, shirtless. Mona went red in the face and tried to hide.

"Mona is staying the night?" Leonardo then looked at Mona, was still hiding. Raphael walked in the room, and noticed Leonardo shirtless too and growled. Leonardo glared at Raphael, but they both stopped when they heard an irritated Kimora.

"Leonardo, put a shirt on. Raphael, go get changed for dinner. Mona, come with me." Mona followed Kimora to a room on the first floor. It was beautifully furnished and was three times the size of her bedroom at her house.

"Mona, when you are finished, you can join us. Let me know if you need anything."

Mona nodded and as Kimora left her, Mona sat on the bed and just couldn't help but smile.


	11. Chapter 11

So it had been decided that Mona would at the Hamato house whenever her mother was away on business or she just felt lonely. Kimora decided upon this, much to the chagrin of her husband. However, after telling him about Mona's situation, Splinter softened and welcomed Mona into their home. She was very helpful around the house but most of the time the boys wouldn't even let her lift a finger. It was mostly Raph and Leo taking over her part. When they both tried to do that at the same time, they would start arguing over Mona, and it sometimes become unbearable for Mona to stay in the same room with them, let alone their house. So most of the time she hung out with Mikey and Donnie. They would all just talk about things going on in their lives. As Mona kept coming over the past few months whenever her mother was away, the more comfortable they got with each other, even to the point where the topic of girls came up one day.

"I think you guys should just talk to them. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Uh rejection?" Mikey said. Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Okay? You act like that is the worst possible thing in the world. If it happens, which I highly doubt, you move on. But if you don't talk to them because of the fear of rejection, then you will never know how they feel about you." She said. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other. They thought about their crushes on Renet and Allie. It was true. What's the worst that can happen? After that, Donatello went on a date with Allie. Mikey on the other hand was still shy about Renet, which shocked Mona.

When she wanted to hang out with Leo and Raph, she had to do it separately. They just fought too much for her to bear.

When she was with Leonardo, he was very calm and kind to her. Never once would he raise his voice and curse at her. She was stoic, yet kind. Leonardo was classically handsome, with a bit of flair. Hair in a bun with a short goatee, no wonder why the girls drooled over him. Mona was curious as to why he would pay so much attention to her. She was nothing special. He would always compliment her. Sometimes she felt like he was going to kiss her but didn't. She thought it was all in her head.

But Raphael was a WHOLE different story. High strung, stubborn and sarcastic, Raph's personality clashed with Mona's sweet tempered nature and at times, like their first "date", they would get into screaming matches, which mostly stemmed from his boxing career choice. But even though they fought hard, there was something there with Raphael that Mona couldn't point out. It made her want Raphael more than Leonardo. When she was at her house, all she would do was think about him and those piercing eyes.

* * *

><p>Mona was hanging around the Hamato household with Kimora. She wanted to help Kimora cook dinner but Kimora insisted that she would cook dinner tonight. Mona sat down in the kitchen reading a book while Kimora cooked. Mona heard the front door open and close. Splinter came into the kitchen.<p>

"Hello Mona." He smiled down at her. Splinter warmed up to Mona quickly. He thought she was a good influence on his sons and was happy to have her there. She helped Raphael and Mikey with homework. She made dinner sometimes when Kimora wanted to rest. She kept Leo and Raph in line. She reminded him a lot of a young Kimora. And also a daughter he never had. Splinter walked over to Kimora and grabbed her. He dipped her, she yelped loudly, and kissed her forehead.

"Ay Splinter, not in front of Mona!" She laughed. Splinter pulled her back up and cleared his throat. He turned to Mona.

"I am sorry, Mona." Mona smiled.

"It's okay. I'll go to the living room and leave you two alone." She got up and went to the living room. She sat on the couch. She couldn't concentrate on her book. She could her Kimora giggling and Splinter humming a melody to her. She blushed. She wanted what they had. She thought about Raphael and how they were getting closer these past few months. She sometimes thought of them together like how Splinter and Kimora were. She smiled to herself thinking about him kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She shivered with delight.

She heard the front door again. This time it was Donatello and came in and put their bags on the floor. They sat next to a day dreaming Mona. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other and smiled.

"So Mona, you okay?" Donatello asked. Mona snapped out of her day dream.

"Uh I-I'm fine!" Mona felt embarrassed.

"Yea right! You were day dreaming." Mikey laughed.

"No, I wasn't." She opened her book and started to read.

"Oh you wouldn't have happen to be thinking about a certain person that lives in this house." Mona quickly shut her book.

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking.. about school!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh." Donatello said. He got up and went towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on! Get a room!" Mona and Mikey heard him yell. They then heard Kimora and Splinter laughing.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Mikey, Donatello, and Leo along with their father went to the living room to watch TV and digest. Mona and Kimora stayed in the kitchen to clean up. Kimora looked at Mona. She had dreamy eyes. Kimora being the curious one tapped Mona's shoulder. Mona snapped out of it and looked at Kimora.<p>

"Ye-yes?" Mona stuttered.

"Are you okay? You seem.. how do they say? 'Out of it'?" Mona looked away.

"Is it about my son?" Kimora asked as she dried a dish. Mona looked shocked.

"N-no! I was thinking about school!"

"Hm hmm. Don't lie to me. I see how you two look at each other." Kimora smiled as she put the dish away. Mona let out a sigh.

"Look at me. You two need to tell each other how you feel! I know Raphael won't do it, so you as a strong woman must do it."

"I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"And what if he does? You have to take that risk." Kimora filled a tea kettle with water. _'Now where have I heard that before?'_

"Okay. I'll try." Mona sighed. Kimora squealed.

"Aw you two will look so cute together!" Mona smiled at the thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Mona asked shyly.

"Si, go ahead!"

"How did you and Splinter meet?" Kimora's attitude immediately changed. She kind of looked like a teenager in love.

"Oh I remember that day so well. Me and Splinter were in the same middle school. He just came over from Japan and I had came from Columbia a few years before. I didn't have much friends in the beginning seeing that I couldn't really speak the English. So when Splinter came to school, he was just like me, didn't really speak the language and didn't have friends. I decided I didn't want him to have the same experience as me. I tried talking to him in English, the best I could, so we can be friends. Slowly but surely we became friends, helping each other learn the language. He more than me." Mona smiled. She loved this story.

"Wow. That's so cute!"

"I know, right!" Kimora exclaimed.

"How did he ask you out?"

"Him? Ask me out? Ha! I did the asking. He was like most man a big bebe. Didn't have the huevos to do it! But it was a lovely first date. He went all out for me." Mona laughed at the thought of a shy Splinter. She always thought he was strong and confident.

"You need to get the huevos now, girl! Ask him, okay?" Mona nodded. She felt nervous at the thought of asking him. Just then Raph came into the house.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey yelled. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the couch next to Donnie. He was beat. He was at the gym for hours. He saw from the corner of his eye, Mona by the door with his mom. She was getting ready to leave.

"Yo, you leaving already?" He called out. Mona jumped. She didn't see him.

"Yea, it's getting late." Mona put on her coat and boots. Raph jumped up.

"Hey, I'll drive you home." He took the car keys off the hook by the front door.

"Uh no! It's fine. I can walk." She opened the door and a gust of cold air hit her face. She quickly closed the door.

"On second thought, that ride seems kind of good right now." She smiled. Raph laughed and opened the door again. Mona said her goodbyes to the family and followed Raph to the car.

* * *

><p>The car ride was a silent one. Mona thought about asking Raph but every time she opened her mouth to ask, she got nervous and looked out the window. It was starting to snow by the time they got to her house. Raph parked the car and opened his door. He got out and went to open Mona's door.<p>

"Oh! Such a gentleman." She giggled as she got out. Raph gave her a smirk and shut the car door. They walked to the front door and stood there in silence.

"Do you want to come in?" Mona asked. Raph nodded. She unlocked and opened the door. She walked into the living room while Raph shut the door behind him. They took off their coats.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Raph nodded and she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed the hot chocolate mix from the cabinet. She then got some milk and put it in a pot to heat up on the stove. She waited for the milk. It was really quiet. She wondered what Raph was doing in the living room. Usually he was a bit loud. She got lost in thought about how to ask him.

She then felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped a little. She looked up and saw Raph looking down at her. He kissed her forehead and then went to her neck. He kissed it and nibbled. Mona started to breathe a bit faster. She turned around to look at him. He took her by the waist and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He then lifted her up and placed her on the counter. They started to kiss. Then the kissing turned into a makeout session. Raph started to go under her shirt. He took a hold of her breast and squeezed a bit. Mona moaned a bit. She realized that they were going too fast. She broke the kiss and took his hand out of her shirt.

"What? Did I do something?" Raph asked. He was flushed and a bit hard. He didn't expect her to be a great kisser.

"No. I just don't want to go too fast." She said. She jumped down off the counter. She went to the milk and turned off the stove.

"Okay. I understand." Raph had to sit down. He didn't want her seeing his boner.

"I need to ask you something though." Mona looked at him. Raph could tell she was nervous.

"What is it?"

"I really like you, Raph." Mona said quickly.

"I like you too, Mona." Mona smiled.

"Really?" Raph nodded.

"Okay, so we've known each other for 5 months now and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Raph didn't respond, he just stared at Mona. Mona didn't like the silence.

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mona nodded. Raph sighed. He looked away. He didn't know if he was ready to be in a relationship again. He knew he wanted her. He wanted her badly but he didn't feel like he could be what she wanted in a relationship.

"I don't know. I just-I don't think I can be in a relationship right now." Raph looked at Mona. She was teary eyed.

"Uh okay. I-I was just asking." She turned around and got the hot chocolate ready. She handed it to Raph and they drank in silence.

* * *

><p>When Raph got ready to leave, Mona stood in the kitchen cleaning. She had to do something to get her embarrassment out of her mind. Raph came into the kitchen. He looked at Mona cleaning disks. He walked over and put his arms around her again. She pulled him off of her. He put his arms back again. He nuzzled her neck.<p>

"Stop." She said. He kissed her neck and his hands ran up her stomach.

"I said stop!" She moved away from him. Raph looked shocked.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"My problem is you touching me."

"You didn't have a problem before!"

"I just don't want you to touch me! I don't want to fool around with you." Mona said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to fuck with my mind god damn it! I want something serious and you don't. I don't want to feel like we have something when there's really nothing." She sighed. "From what we decided, we just need to be friends." Raph started to breathe harder from frustration.

"You know what? Fine! Let's be fucking friends! See ya later pal!" Raph yelled. He walked towards the front door.

"Fuck you!" He heard her yell. He stopped and looked at her. "I don't want to be friends with you! Your attitude fucking sucks! Now get the fuck out of my house!" Raph continued to walk towards the door. He flipped her off and she returned the favor. He slammed the door behind him. Raph breathed heavily, grumbling while walking. Once he got into his car, he let out a loud yell and banged on the steering wheel.

"Goddamnit!"

Raphael breathed heavily and attempted to calm down before driving home. His parents were very keen when it came to him and his anger. He didn't want to set off any alarms, but he knew he probably would.

He didn't get it. He was attracted to her. He wanted her and to be with her but he really didn't know. He didn't know if it would work out or if it would last like his other relationships. Hell, he didn't know if she would even like him anymore after tonight.

"Who am I kidding? I'm better off without her." Even though he thought he would be, what he was truly feeling was the complete opposite.

Shaking his head, he drove back to his house, and entered his house and went up to his room without saying a word to anyone. Splinter and Kimora had a feeling something was up, but neither said or did anything, for they wanted to let Raph figure it out, somehow. Raphael took a quick shower and laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. And all he could see was Mona's tear-stained face. Taking a deep breath, he turned the light off, and tried to get to sleep, but all he dreamed about was the girl he told he didn't want to be in a relationship with, but he really did.

* * *

><p>Mona was pissed. She was BEYOND pissed. But she was also hurt. She really did like Raph, but what is the sense of falling for someone who doesn't truly want you.<p>

She decided to call Kimora and let her know that she would be staying home for a couple of days. She wasn't questioned by the older woman, but Kimora let her know that if she needed anything, to call her. Mona felt happy that Kimora was on her side, but it was up to Raphael to make the final decision, and tonight, it seemed he did. Mona went into her room to lay down. She texted Slash and also told him what happened. Long story short, Slash wasn't too happy with Raph.

She just went to bed and tried to erase the memory of that night from her mind, but it lingered until she fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, she would figure out what else to do. But, right now, sleep was her number one priority.


	12. Chapter 12

_A few days later..._

Slash wanted to make his best friend happy again and the only thing he could think of at the moment was the party that was happening tonight. He called up Mikey. He knew that if he brought Mikey with him it would be easier to convince her to go. They pulled up to her house and sat in the car thinking over their plan.

"Okay, Mona hasn't been to a party in a long, long, LONG time and it's up to us to show her a good time to help her get over your dickhead of a brother. No offense." Slash said

"None taken."

"She will resist but with enough begging she will give in. Are you ready?" Slash asked. Mikey nodded and they got out the car. They walked up to Mona's door. Slash rang the door bell.

"Mona! I know you're in there." He yelled. They heard stomping and then the door swung open. Mikey and Slash quickly backed up and looked down at the red faced girl.

"What do you guys want?" Mona asked. Slash slowly stepped forward.

"Me and Mikey wanted to come by to see if you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Come in." Mona moved to let her two friends into her house. They went to the living room and sat together. It was silent. Mona looked at them. They were fidgeting and kept looking at one another.

"Okay, what do you guy really want?" She asked.

"We want to take you to a party tonight to cheer you up!" Mikey smiled. Mona rolled her eyes.

"No. I hate parties. I am not going." She refused. Slash grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Please please please please go to the party. We want you to be there and we want you to take your mind off of Ra-" Mona put her hand up.

"Don't say his name." She growled.

"Understandable. Please come! We want you to have fun and see you smile again." Slash smiled. Mona looked at Slash then Mikey who was on his knees begging. She groaned.

"Urgh. Fine I'll go!" Slash and Mikey cheered.

"But on one condition! If I don't feel comfortable at all at anytime at the party, no matter what you guys are doing, we're leaving. Deal?"

"Deal." They said.

"Alright. Time to call April." Mikey took out his phone.

"April? Why are you calling her?" Slash asked.

"I told her the plan and she insisted on giving Mona a little makeover for the party to lift her confidence." Mikey explained. Mona looked down at her clothes.

"My clothes are perfectly fine, Mikey."

"Yea, they are but not for a party." Mikey dialed April's number.

"Hey April! Yea, she's going. You can come over now." Mikey hung up and smiled.

"She'll be here in-" The door bell rang. Mikey went to get it and came back with April by his side.

"Apparently now." He shrugged.

"Alright let's get to work!" April clapped. Mona was now scared.

* * *

><p>After searching through Mona's closet and her mother's, April came up with the perfect outfit for Mona to wear to the party. She walked into Mona's room and looked at Mona doing her hair and makeup.<p>

"Woah! Mona, you look great." April said. Mona turned to her. Her hair was down and sleek. Her makeup was amazing. She went with a natural look.

"Really? Thank you. I don't really put makeup on."

"You should. You look beautiful." Mona gave her a look and a half grin.

"Oh no! Not that you need it." April felt embarrassed. Mona laughed.

"It's fine. I know what you mean." April was relieved. She laughed a little too. Mona walked over to her.

"What did you find in my mom's closet?" April held up her finds.

"I found the cutest leather jacket and a pair of ankle booties to go with your shirt and jeans." She laid them down on the bed.

"I like it!" Mona smiled.

"Me too. I just wish you'll add a little color to your outfit." April looked down at the all black, except the white shirt, outfit.

"It's just fine. I think I'll look cute." April squealed at Mona's confidence. This little makeover was already lifting up Mona's spirits.

"Alright I'll leave you to get ready. See ya down stairs." April walked out and close the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"What's taking her so long?" Mikey moaned. He was slumped on the couch.<p>

"Are you always this impatient?" Slash shoved Mikey.

"Stop. She's probably nervous to show off her new look." April walked back and forth in the living room.

"Maybe. But I'm sure she'll look fi-" Slash looked towards the stairs as Mona walked down it.

"Mona, you look great!" Mikey jumped off the couch and ran to Mona. He took a hold of her hands and looked her up and down.

"Damn girl, my brother is an idiot." April smacked him on the back of his head. Mona laughed as Mikey winced in pain. Slashed walked over and hug her.

"He's right though. You look great, Mona." Slashed said. Mona smiled at her friend.

"Thank you. Thank all of you for giving me a little makeover and confidence boost. I needed it."

"Okay are we ready to party!" Mikey yelled. Everyone cheered. They all headed out the door and into the car to the party.

* * *

><p>They arrived and parked down the block from the party. Mona got more nervous as they got closer to the house. She could see lights flashing and hear people cheering from the backyard. She stopped.<p>

"Nope. Can't do it. I'm going home." She turned around and headed towards the car. Slash grabbed her.

"No no no. You promised you would go, so you're going."

"I also said that if I feel uncomfortable then we're all leaving." She pulled her arm away and stared down Slash.

"You also said 'at the party' and we're not at the party yet." Mona wanted to speak but didn't. He got her there. Slash smirked and directed her to the house. Mona groaned and walked. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she walked up to the house. She saw people from school looking at her, whispering. She saw people from other schools do the same thing. She saw Lotus and her girls glared at her and guys smiled. She cringed. They all walked in the house. There was music blasting from the speakers and sweaty people dancing. Mikey walked past her and took her hand. April and Slash followed.

"Come on guys Leo and Donnie are in the sun room with Renet and Allie." Mikey yelled over the music. _'Leo and Donnie? Does that mean Raph is here too?' _She panicked.

"Is Raphael there?" April asked.

"He's here somewhere but not with Leo and Donatello." Mikey said. Mona let out a sigh of relief. They walked into the sun room. Leo, Donatello, and Renet and Allie were chatting away and laughing as they sat around a large table. They all stopped when Mikey ran over to Renet and sat between her and Allie. Slash and April sat down leaving Mona.

"Sup' mama." Mikey smirked. Renet laughed and smacked Mikey's arm.

"Woah. Is that you Mona?" Donatello asked. Leo looked over at her standing in the middle of the room. Leo felt hot.

"Yeah. April gave me a little makeover for the party." Mona walked and sat next to Leonardo. He tensed up. Everyone went back to talking. Mona turned to Leo.

"Hey, are you having a good time?" She asked. She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"Yeah I am. But it just got better though." Leo smiled.

Raph was glad he came to the party. Right? He wanted to take his mind off of his fight with Mona. The girl just gets to him. Both good and bad. He sat in the living room drinking beer and watching people dancing. He bobbed his head with the beat of the music. He saw his Mikey come in with some really hot girl awhile ago and didn't bother to greet him. The girl looked familiar to him but he shrugged it off. He saw Mez coming towards him. She sat down next to him and started playing with his hair.

"What's wrong Raphie? Ya' lonely?" Mez slurred. She was a little buzzed. Raph batted her hand away.

"Shut up. Where's your little girlfriend?" Raph took a big sip of his drink. Mez laughed.

"Radical? She stayed home tonight. What you jealous?" Truth was Mez was a little jealous. She noticed how much Raph was hanging out with that little Mona girl. She sometimes missed Raph. They had good times and bad times. Mostly bad. Which is why they broke up. But still she loves him and the sex wasn't bad either.

"Ha! Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Fine. I'll go bother your little friend Mona. She looks very cute tonight." Mez got up. She felt Raph grab her hand and pull her back down to the couch.

"Mona? Mona's here? Where?" He asked. He watched as Mez thought about it.

"Eh I don't feel like telling you." Mez smirked. She quickly got up and left the room. Raph followed her. He lost her in the crowd. He then got bumped hard and almost lost his balance. He looked behind him and saw Xever smirking at him.

"Watch where you're going." Raph growled.

"Or what, punk?"

"Or I'm gonna knock your face into your skull." Raph flipped Xever off and went to find Mez. Xever walked out to the backyard and grabbed a drink off the table. He thought about Raph and how he can't wait to fight him in the next competition. He smiled to himself just thinking about it. He turned around and saw Leo coming out of the house with a girl hooked on his arm. 'How the hell does this guy get all the hot girls?' He looked closer and recognized the girl. It was Mona. He hadn't seen her since she threw his stuff out of Slash's moving car when she found out he cheated. She looked completely different. She was sexier to him and he thought she looked great in all black. Mona looked at him and stopped in here tracks. Her face became hard. Xever smirked at her. He did always like her spunk.

"What happened, Mona?" Leo asked.

"My ex-boyfriend is what happened?" She groaned. Xever walked over to her.

"Hey, Mona." He completely ignored Leo. Leo glared at him as he kept getting closer to Mona. Leo put his hand on Xever's chest and pushed him back a little.

"Hey, I just want to talked to Mona." Xever couldn't take his eyes off of Mona. He thought about the things he would do with her dressed like that.

"Xever's your ex? Why?" Leo asked. Mona shrugged.

"Come on, Mona. Let's talk for a bit. Please." Mona hesitated.

"Fine. Only for a bit." She whispered. Xever smiled and walked into the house. Leo looked at Mona with concern. She put her hand in his.

"I'll be fine, Leo. I'll be back before you know it." She smiled at him and walked into the house. Leo stood there feeling uneasy. He decided to follow her and stood as far as he could so she wouldn't see him.


	13. Chapter 13

Mona followed Xever to the a semi empty hallway in the house. She leaned against the wall and looked at Xever, unamused written on her face.

"So what do you want, Xever?" Mona glared at him, as she folded her arms.

"I wanted to just see how you were doing, Mona. You look really good tonight." Xever went to touch Mona's shoulders, but she moved away. "Now, now, no need to be violent here."

Mona growled but kept her composure. She wasn't about to get in Xever's face unless she needed to. So, she decided to use a tactic that Kimora taught her, just along with it until the opportunity rose.

"No, there is no need for it. I'm sorry for that, Xever." Xever gave her a sly smile and she forced a smile back, although she felt like she needed to vomit.

"Now, see? We can still civil to each other." Xever moved closer to Mona

"Yes, especially since I know we are never getting back together. I do hope that isn't what this is all about? Because it ain't happening." She smiled. _Dammit, Raph's rubbing off on me. Omg, why am I thinking of him now?! Breathe. Monica Elise Rosado. You got this._

"Really, mami? I thought since we had some time away to think we could, you know, start over fresh?" Xever gave her his trademark smile, and Mona had to admit, it was hot. But, she had to remember he was a lying and cheating scum. He touched her shoulder and traced the outline of her collarbone. Mona stuttered and felt hot. That was a sensitive spot for her. She smacked his hand away.

"Why don't we go some where private and we have a little fun like we use to." Xever moved in even closer to Mona. Close enough to kiss her. She almost gave in since he was a good kisser but she pushed him away.

"Xever, the day we get back together is the day pigs fly. You cheated on me and broke my heart. It has taken me a some time to get my life back in order and I will not allow you back in my life and fuck it up again. Now, if you don't mind…" Mona straighten up and walked towards the back door of the house, leaving Xever by himself.

Mona walked past Leonardo, who grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks. Mona's breath hitched as he gazed at her with the icy blue eyes. Leonardo wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he did nothing. The only one thing came to his mind.

"You did well." Mona smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. We might as well go back to the group." Leonardo nodded and walked over with Mona. He knew that someday he was going to kiss her. But the one thing that Leo didn't know was that he wasn't the only one witness to the exchange between Xever and Mona.

* * *

><p>Raphael was still trying to find Mez to ask her about Mona. He was the second floor of the house, on the balcony, when he caught sight of that girl he saw earlier with Mikey talking with Xever then following him into the house. The girl looked a little like Mona. Damn, it was. He thought. He went back into the house and stood by the stairs to check on them. It seemed she was enjoying her time with Xever. He saw Xever touch her shoulder and move her jacket aside to touch her skin. When he saw her stutter and blushed at his touch, Raph didn't to witness anymore. He felt the anger rise in his body. He needed to release it. He went back upstairs and found Mez in one of the back rooms. She was talking to Lotus and her group of followers and grabbed her arm.<p>

"Let's go Mez!" Mez heard Lotus yell her name. Raphael pulled her with him and brought her into one of the spare rooms of the house.

"Raphael, what are you -" She was cut off by Raphael kissing her hard. She reciprocated and rubbed her hands all over his face. He separated from her for a moment to take off his shirt, and she followed suit. Raph then went back to kissing her, leading her to the bed, and once she was there, Raphael started to undress her and kiss her all over. Mez moaned and nearly screamed when he went to her most sensitive spots.

Raphael wanted to take his mind off of what he saw between Mona and Xever. Here, he thought she liked him, and she was talking to his most hated enemy.

Taking off the rest of his clothes, Raphael delved into a temporary bliss with his ex-girlfriend. However, all the while, he didn't see Mez. He saw Mona. As much as he tried, Mona's beautiful face never left his mind as he was with Mez.

Moments later, Raphael finished and went into the shower in the adjoining bathroom and then got dressed. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Mez still sitting on the bed, looking at him. He felt guilty using her like this.

"Mez?" Raphael sat down.

"Before you ask, I'm fine." She took hold of his hand.

Raphael was about to roll his eyes, but Mez squeezed his hand harder. He took his hand away from her and put his face in his hands.

"I shouldn't have done this with you. It was a mistake." He admit it. He looked at her. She looked slightly hurt.

"It's-it's fine. Why did you do it?" She asked as she started to get dressed.

"I got angry over some girl."

"Hmm some girl? Is this Mona we're talking about." Raph looked surprised. "Don't give me that look. Everyone knows you have a thing for her."

"Is it that obvious?" He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Yep. What made you so angry at her?"

I saw her talking to Xever. She looked... happy with him." Mez walked over to the window and saw Mona talking in a little group by the drinks.

"Well, I think they were just talking."

"What makes you say that?" He looked up at her from the bed.

"Because she's outside talking to your brothers." Raph got up from the bed and looked out the window. He saw Mona doing just that. She wasn't with Xever. He felt relief and then pain again. He just had sex with his ex to get back at Mona.

"See she isn't with Xever. I heard that they were together but he cheated on her. Knowing Mona, she's smart enough not to fall for Xever's charm again. Like really, do you really think she would take him back?" Mez smirked and looked at Raphael.

"So, they aren't..." Mez shook her head and Raph sighed. He walked out of the room and left Mez to stand alone. Even though it hurt to see Raphael go after another girl, she was just happy to see him happy.

* * *

><p>Raphael walked to the living room, where a karaoke machine was set up. He then suddenly felt someone behind him and saw it was his twin brother.<p>

"You should try to help us get Mona to sing. I heard she has a great voice! Mikey and Slash have tried, but failed. Even the girls tried."

Raphael scoffed and grimaced before asking.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her anyways."

With that, Donnie smiled and led him to where their group was at. Hopefully, he would be able to patch things up with Mona before anything went worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Raphael followed Donnie to the sun room. Leo and Mona were sitting rather close much to Raph's dismay. Leo and Mona were taking pictures together, Mona kissed Leo on the cheek as he took the picture. Raph groaned. Mona looked up at him and he froze.

"Mona, can I talk to you?" Raph asked. Mona looked at him and then at Leo. Leo nodded. 'Since when does she ask Leo for permission?'

"Uh yeah sure." She got up and walked over to him. "I'll be back, Leo." They walked upstairs and stood in the hallway. Raph sighed. He didn't know what to say to her. He was nervous he might fuck up.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," He said. "I-I want to apologize for the other day."

"Yeah? I want to apologize too. I shouldn't have yelled at you for not being ready about being in a relationship. I can't make you do what you didn't want to do."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have yelled too. I just let my anger get the better of me." Mona took his hand in hers. She smiled at him.

"It's okay, Raph. I'm happy you're talking to me again. I missed you. I still want to be your friend." 'Friend?'

"Friend? You want to be friends?" Mona nodded.

"Yeah. I-" Donnie came rushing upstairs. Mona and Raphael both turned and saw Donnie rushing towards them.

"Mona! Come on and sing please. Our team is losing by Mikey's team. And you know he won't live this down." Mona giggled and looked at Raph.

"Uh you should go sing." He said.

"Really?" Raph nodded. Mona hugged him. Raphael tensed up, but hugged her back.

"We'll talk more later, okay?" Mona walked away and down that stairs with Donatello. Raph just stood there wondering what just happened._ 'Why didn't I speak up?'_ He then walked into the room where the karaoke battle was taking place.

On the one team, it was Mikey, Renet, Ivan, and Anton. On the other team, it was Donnie, Allie, April, and now Mona

Mona walked up to the book and looked. She could hear the voices in the background.

_'Omg, she's gonna sound like a dying cat.'_

_'Did they really pick this girl?.'_

_'They are totally going to lose, now.'_

Mona picked her favorite song: "Personal" by Jessie J. She walked over to the stage area and faced the monitor. The guitar riff hit, and the crowd went silent.

_No I'm not a liar_

_Just don't know how to tell you the truth_

_All we need is time_

_We don't know why we do what we do_

_But we do_

_On a night like this_

_Just don't know what I'm trying to prove_

_No we can't predict_

_The reasons why we do what we do_

_But we do, but we do_

_Yeah we do what we do_

_Yeah we do what we do_

_Yeah we do what we do_

_When you fall in love_

_You can't help it when you act like a fool_

_When you look above_

_You see the reasons why we do what we do_

_What we do, what we do_

_Yeah we do what we do_

_Yeah we do what we do_

_Yeah we do what we do_

Mouths hung open at the sound of Mona singing. Raphael looked on, and then saw Leonardo walking to where Mona was. But, his attention was directed back to that beautiful girl on the stage who was getting confident. People started to dance to the music. All impressed by Mona's singing.

_Ain't got a shotglass in my fist_

_To spill it away on my business_

_Telling these strangers about you_

_I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too_

_Personal, getting too personal_

_I'm getting too personal, personal_

_Personal with you_

_Now I'm wondering_

_They can tell that I've been crying all night?_

_Cause I told myself_

_I don't love you, though I know it's a lie_

_Cause I do_

_Ain't got a shotglass in my fist_

_To spill it away on my business_

_Telling these strangers about you_

_I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too_

_Personal, getting too personal_

_I'm getting too personal, personal_

_Personal with you_

The next thing that Mona did stunned the crowd. She stepped off to the side and walked towards someone. Raphael's eyes followed her and noticed she was walking towards Leo.

_Hear me out, hear me out right now, hey_

_Hear me out, hear me out now, hey_

_You've been running through my mind all day_

_Hear me out now, hear me baby_

_Hear me out, hear me out right now, hey_

_Hear me out, hear me out now, hey_

_You've been running through my mind all day_

_Hear me out now, hear me baby_

As she sang the verses, Mona gently stroked Leonardo's cheek and then decided to turn to dance against him. Leo danced with her and held onto her hips, swaying to the beat of the song. Raphael could feel his anger rise as his girl was dancing with his brother. But then he remembered she wasn't his. The anger diminished and sadness replaced it instead. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He continued to watch Mona with then turned to Leo and backed up and walked towards the singing area as she sang the last chorus of the song.

_Shotglass in my fist_

_So spill it away on my business_

_Telling these strangers about you_

_I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too_

_Personal, getting too personal_

_I'm getting too personal, personal_

_Personal with you_

_You've been running through my mind all day_

_Hear me out now, hear me baby_

When she sang the last note, the crowd erupted in cheers. Mona smiled shyly and walked over to her team. They waited for the votes to come in, and because of Mona's performance, Donnie's team won by a landslide. Raphael was about to run towards Mona, but he was beat by Leonardo and what happened next shocked everyone. Leo kissed Mona, and kissed her hard. Mona reciprocated with just as much passion.

Raphael's spirit fell and he just stood there. He should've been the one to be kissing Mona. But, no. He gave that chance up a couple of days ago.

Mona and Leonardo separated and were welcomed with whoops and catcalls from their teams. Leonardo then turned to Mona.

"That was amazing. I'm so proud of you." Mona smiled.

"Thank you, Leo." She then leaned in and kissed him, with him kissing back with as much passion from their first kiss. They stayed that way, forgetting about everyone. That was until when they separated. Mona turned to her right and saw Raph in the crowd standing there, looking dejected.


	15. Chapter 15

Mona and Leo started to date a week after the party. That hurt Raph so much. He wishes he was the one with Mona but he missed his chance. He felt sick everytime he saw them together. Everytime they would kiss in front of their Home EC. class he felt so much anger. Later in the day when he would come home, they would be on the couch making googly eyes at each other and Raph would hide in his room until Mona left. He tried being friends with her but it was tough to talk to her without wanting to grab her and kiss her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating dinner when Leo got up from his seat and put his dish in the sink.<p>

"Leo where are you going? You hardly ate." Kimora said. Leo walked out of the kitchen to grab his coat.

"I'm going to Mona's house. See you guys later!" He called out and the front door opened and closed shut. Kimora looked at Raphael. He looked hurt. She knew he was misrible since Leo and Mona started dating a few weeks ago. Kimora tried to reach out for his hand but he pulled away and got up from the table. He ran upstair and went to his room. Kimora sighed.

"Who wants cake?" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Leo hugged Mona from behind while she stirred the tea for him. Mona liked this. She wanted this for awhile. She smiled to herself.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Leo asked. She turned around with the tea. He kissed her forehead and took the tea.

"Nothing. Just thinking about us." Leo smiled and put down his tea on the counter. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She liked kissing Leo but a lot of the time it felt like something was missing. Sometimes she thinks about Raphael and if he had agreed to be with her, would it be like this. But she had to put that behind her even though it was starting to get hard.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" Leo said.

"You go ahead. I'm going to take the cupcakes out of the oven." Leo smiled and walked to the living room with his tea. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He didn't really watch the TV. He thought about Mona and how much he liked her. He was happy that he finally has her.

"Hey, I brought you a cupcake." Leo snapped out of his thought. Mona sat down next to him and handed him a well frosted cupcake. He watched Mona devour her cupcake. He laughed when she was done. She had frosting on the corner of her mouth.

"What? Something on my face?" Mona asked. Leo nodded. He put down both his tea and cupcake and wiped the frosting off of her face. Mona thought about the time when Raph did the same when they first meet. She was taken aback by the thought.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. Mona said nothing. She then climbed on and straddled him. Leo looked into her eyes. Mona kissed him passionately. Leo pulled her into him hard. She pushed back and took off his shirt and then her own. She didn't want to think about him anymore but she couldn't help it. She kissed him again. He laid her down on the couch and got on top of her. He looked down at her. He thought she was so beautiful. He cupped her cheek and she smiled. She held his hand on her cheek. Leo sat up.

"Whats wrong?" Mona asked as she sat up next to him.

"If were going to have sex then I want it to be special and not so rushed." Mona was a little shocked. She liked that about Leo he was sometimes very considerate of her and her feelings. Sometimes.

"I like that idea and plus my mom's going to be home soon." She smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her smile diminished. She kept thinking about Raphael. She wondered what he was doing. She wondered if he thought about her as much as she did him.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the front door opening. Her mother was home. Mona felt relief at the thought of them waiting. If they hadn't she was going to have a long talk with her mother about sex and how inappropriate it was to do it on the couch. Mona and Leo sat up on the couch and tried to act casual.

"Hey guys. How was your evening?" Jay said with a raise of her brow.

"It was fine, Mom." Mona gave her mother a forced smile.

Jay went over and sat in between them. She turned to Leo and smiled. "Okay. Leo how are you?"

"I'm doing well Mrs. Rosado and you?"

"I'm also doing well. So what are we watching?" Jay asked Mona. Mona groaned.

"We're-we're uh... Mom! Can you leave?" Mona said.

"That's what I thought. Alright I'll leave but don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jay said as she left to her room. Mona cringed and turned back to Leo who was holding back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mona whacked his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just that your mom reminds me of my mom. I think they would be good friends." Leo said. Mona thought about it and he was right they would be like two peas in a pod.

* * *

><p>Raphael laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He heard the front door. He got up and went out into the hallway. Leo walked up the stairs. Leo looked up at him.<p>

"Hey Raph." Leo greeted. Raph grunted.

"Why are you late?"

"Why do you care?" Leo asked.

"Because you- i fucking don't." He turned to walk away when Leo spoke up.

"Is this about Mona?" Raph turned around and stared at his brother.

"Shut up." He whispered. "I could care less."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Leo went to his room. Raphael ran downstairs and grabbed his coat. He went out the door to the car. He drove to Mona's house and went to her front door. He knocked loudly on the door. Mona opened it.

"Raph? What are you doing here?" She asked. Raph went passed her.

"Do you like Leo?"

"Y-yes I do." Mona was confused. "Raph why are you here?" Raph came towards her and tried to kiss her. Mona turned her face.

"Stop it! What are you trying to do?" Mona yelled.

"I want you! Goddamit!" He said.

"It's too late, Raphael."

"No. No its not. We can make it work." Mona shook her head.

"Please leave." Mona pointed to the front door. Raph couldn't speak.

"But-but I love you." Mona choked on her sobs.

"Just go!" She yelled. She went upstairs and shut her bedroom door. She laid on her bed and put her face in the pillow. She heard the door downstairs open and close. She got up and walked over to her window. She saw him drive away in his car. She wanted so much to tell him she loved him too.

* * *

><p>Mona tried hard to avoid Raphael after what happened between them but it was hard to do since she was dating his brother. As weeks went by Mona couldn't get her mind off of Raphael and she was trying hard not to think of him.<p>

But it was the day that they were going to take their relationship to the next level. Leonardo was planning to take her out to a fancy restaurant in the city and then to a hotel. Mona looked in the mirror. She let her hair down and wore a black dress with high heels. She thought she cleaned up pretty good. The doorbell rang. Only Leo rang the doorbell. She grabbed her little purse and coat and went to open the door. When she opened it, Leonardo's eyes grew wide.

"Wow. You-you look great." He said. Mona smiled. Leo wore a nice black suit with a white collar shirt and looked great in it. Leo grabbed her waist and kissed her. She enjoyed it. Sort of. They separated and walked to the car.

They had a great time at the restaurant. Mona ate the amazing food and then some. She even had a doggy bag. They headed to the hotel next. Mona's heart was beating fast. She looked at Leo as he checked in. He looked as though he was calm. _'I don't know how he does it.' _Leo grabbed the key card and lead Mona to the elevator. They got off their floor. Mona followed Leo to a hotel room door. When he opened the door, Mona was in awe of the room. It was beautiful. She giggled and ran to the bed and laid on it. She felt the covers and the pillow.

"Oh this is so soft." She heard Leo close the door. She could hear him walk over to her. Mona looked up and he was taking off his tie. _'I have to admit, he looks gorgeous.' _He then took off his jacket and shirt. Mona blushed when she saw his abs and chest. He was very toned and muscular. Leo got on top of her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked. Mona didn't speak, just nodded.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again. Leo kissed her. _'I can do this. I can stop thinking of Raph.'_ Instead of Leo, Mona saw Raph. She closed her eyes. Mona kissed Leo harder as if she was kissing Raph._ 'No! I have to stop!'_ She flipped Leo on to his back and sat on top of him. She took off her dress revealing black lace undergarment. Leo let out a deep breathe. He touched her breast then down to her soft stomach and then her thighs. He sat up and ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. She shuttered. Leo went into his pocket and took out a condom. Mona took a deep breathe and let it out. She wanted to move on with this relationship but Raph kept coming to her mind. No! She didn't want to stop having a great relationship because he didn't step up. She laid down while Leo took off his pants and fixed the condom on. She took off her underpants. Leo got on top of her.

"I'll be gentle, okay?" Leo whispered into her ear even though he knew she was not a virgin. Mona nodded. She closed her eyes and thought of Raphael.


	16. Chapter 16

Mona called Raph a couple of days later. He was nervous as to what she wanted to talk to him about. He was waiting for her at the pizza shop. He ordered her two slices of pizza like she always ate. Raph saw Mona walking up to the shop. She smiled at him as she walked in. She sat down opposite of him in the booth.

"Are these for me?" She asked. She hasn't eaten yet today.

"Yeah, I know how much you love pizza." He said. "So what did you want to talk 'bout." Mona already took a bite out of one of her pizzas. She put it down and cleared her throat.

"I-I wanted to know if what you told me that night was true." Raph felt his heart pound.

"That I l-love you?" Mona nodded. She was starting to get nervous.

"Yes. I absolutely meant it." Raph said. Mona felt a weight lifted off of her.

"I wanted to tell you that night that... I love you too, Raph." Raph started to smile like mad. Mona wanted to cry. She was so happy that she finally told him how she felt.

"Why didn't you tell me that night then?" He asked.

"I was scared. I thought-I thought that I would pour my heart out to you again and get rejected." Mona admitted.

"I was stupid, Mona. I should have never said no to you. I should have took my chance when I had it."

"I just want us to start over together." Mona reached out for him and he took her hand into his.

"What about Leo?"

"I wanted to ask you first before talking to him. I already called him to meet me tonight." Raph nodded. He was happy that he has the chance to make things right between them. He wanted to make her happy and feel loved like she deserved.

* * *

><p>Mona waited nervously for Leo to show up at her house. The doorbell rung and she immediately went to opened it. Leo smiled and kissed her. <em>'Lord. I'm going to miss this.' <em>He walked past her and sat on the couch. Mona closed the door and went to sit next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Leo asked. Mona sighed. She looked at Leo.

"I-I don't think this is going to work." Mona said. Leo stood quiet.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't think I feel the same way about you as you do for me."

"Mona is this about Raphael?" Mona stood quiet. That was all that Leo needed. He felt anger and sadness at the same time. He looked at Mona. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. He just wished it was him that could do that for her.

"I-I think it's for the best too." Mona looked shocked.

"I noticed that you have been distancing yourself from me. And I haven't exactly been the best. I've realized that I have been kind of selfish in this relationship and also maybe that I am not ready for a relationship just yet. Maybe in the future... we can try again."

"Maybe so." Mona smiled. _'Gotta love Leo. Always so mature.' _Mona bit her lower lip. Mona kissed Leo and he kissed back. They separated.

"Ugh. I'm gonna miss that." Mona said. Leo blushed and laughed. He ran his hand through her hair. Leo bite his bottom lip this time and looked her up and down.

"I'm gonna miss a lot of things too." Mona blushed this time and laughed. She shoved Leo playfully. Leo got up and left her house. He walked to his car and drove away. He drove 5 blocks away and parked the car. He laid his head on the stirring wheel and stared at his lap. He thought about Mona. He wanted her. He felt like he needed her. But he couldn't force her to love him the way he loves her.

* * *

><p>Raph came over as soon as Mona told him she broke up with his brother. Mona opened the door the moment she saw him walking up to her front door. She ran to him and she picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso. They kissed passionately.<p>

"I missed you" Mona said.

"I missed you too." Raph carried her into the house.

"What's that smell?" He asked. It smelled great and familiar.

"I made you something to eat." Mona smiled. Raph put her on the floor and followed her to the kitchen.

"I made your favorite. Mashed potatoes and swedish meatballs." Raph grabbed her face and kissed her all over. Mona sat him down at the table and fixed him a plate. Raph immediately started to eat. It tasted so good.

"Woah slow down! I don't want you to chook." Mona said. Raph nodded and slowed down. Mona felt so much happiness as she watched him eat her food. He finished and Mona grabbed the plate. Raph grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. Raph nuzzled into her neck and Mona rested her cheek on his head.

"I loved it. Thank you." Raph said.

"You're welcome." Raph looked at her and kissed her.

"I love you, Monica."

"I love you too, Raphael."

* * *

><p>As they walked hand in hand into the school, Lotus felt the anger rise in her throat. She couldn't believe this! She wanted to hold Raphael's hand as they walked through school. She had tried for months to get him to be with her. She felt tears come to her eyes soon. She fought them back. She was not weak. She was not going to give up. She cringed when she saw them kiss at Mona's locker. She huffed and walked down the hall. She saw her little group of friends talking. Probably about the new couple.<p>

"I can't believe that. Raph with Mona? I didn't see that coming." Radical said. Karai nodded.

"But they are cute, huh?" Mez asked. Lotus gave her a look.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Look at them! They're disgusting." Lotus said. Mez looked at the couple. Raph was smiling like a kid in a candy shop as Mona was taking out her books. He blushed a little as Mona said something and kissed her forehead quickly. It was really cute to Mez. She was happy to see them happy. It was a little annoying to hear Lotus rant. She looked at Lotus. She was talking but Mez didn't hear. Lotus' face was turning red.

"Maybe it's time to move on Lotus." Mez interrupted. The three girls looked at Mez as of she had two heads.

"No. I will not move on! I've wasted months on that guy and it will not be wasted." Lotus stated. Mez rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever thought that he's just not into you like that and that it was just for the sex?" Mez asked.

"Excuse me? We have a connection!"

"Yeah, with each other's genitals." Mez said. She walked away before Lotus could say another word.

Lotus was seething. She wanted to go after Mez, but all of sudden, two other girls blocked her way. It was Renet and Allie, and they were pissed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the queen of STDs herself. Funny seeing you here, Blossom?" Allie sneered, her voice filled with venom.

"Ugh, will you two get out of my way?!" She tried to push past Renet and Allie but was blocked Renet. Karai and Radical went to try to get Lotus away but Allie shot them a death glare.

"I suggest you change your tone there, Lotus. You don't run this school anymore." Renet said.

"If you two what's good for you, you'll leave now." She then grinned evilly.

"Or what, Daddy will come to the rescue? Pah, please. He ain't gonna do shit." Allie said/

"Ever since Kimora ran your old man out of the building, he wants nothing to do with the school.I heard she even decked him, too."

"Take this as a warning. Don't even think about messing with Mona and Raphae or we'll have another little meeting like this. Just more harsh." Allie and Renet then took their leave and Karai and Radical tried to help Lotus, but she swiped her hand at them.

* * *

><p>Raphael was still receiving texts from a furious Lotus. He told her the moment he and Mona got together, they couldn't continue their "relationship". After that Lotus continued to text him and call. He just had to hook up with the hottest, craziest chick in school. He was starting to get frustrated with her, he decided that he was going to have to talk to her face to face so she can really understand that they were through. He waited for her in their secret spot in the school's gym. Raph was texting Mona when he heard a pair of heels clicking on the floor.<p>

"Raph?" He turned around towards Lotus. She reached out to hug him but he stepped back. SHe started to sob.

"Why won't you acknowledge me?" She said.

"I told you! I'm with Mona now."

"Why are you with her? I'm better for you!" Lotus yelled. Raph groaned.

"No you're not. She is! I want her, not you!" He yelled back. Lotus stepped back, she wasn't use to him yelling at her.

"I-I got to go. This is not going anywhere with you. Just please leave me alone." Raphael walked away from her. Raph walked out of the gym and down the hallway towards the auditorium. Mona was working and keeping Mikey and Leo company while the drama club practiced for the next play. He sat in behind Mona and kissed her cheek. Mona turned around and smiled.

"Hey. Where'd you go off to?" Mona asked. Raph looked at her and felt like he was so lucky to be with her. He smiled and said, "No where special."


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a filler to the next big thing! Written by Pinkberrycitrus! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A MONTH LATER...<strong>

Mona came into school and as she was walking down the hall, she noticed people staring at her. She wondered if there was something on her face or did she smell. She saw Raph waiting for her at her locker. He was smiling like crazy when he saw her. She walked up to him.

"What? What are you smiling about?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Just that I saw your video."

"Video?! What video?" Mona was confused.

"The one of you singing at the party." Mona let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, there's a video of me singing going around school?" Mona looked around and people were stilling staring at her and whispering.

"Yea, everyone loves it. I thought you were great except for some parts..." Mona blushed at the memory of her dancing against Leo.

"People love it? Wow." Michelangelo ran up to them.

"Mona! I need to talk to you!" He said.

"What is it Mikey? Did something happen?" Mona asked worried.

"I wanted to ask you if you would perform at the talent show next month." Mona shook her head.

"Nope. Nope. NOPE. I am not doing that." Mona opened her locker to get her books.

"Why? You're so good. You'll definitely win!" Mikey tried to give her his puppy dog eyes. She looked away from him to resist.

"I don't want to and I don't think I'll win it." Mona slammed her locker.

"So what if you don't. People want to see you sing and if you win that's a bonus! Come on, Mona. Pleaseeee!" Raphael started to give her the puppy dog eyes too. She groaned.

"I will think about it!"

"Yes!" Raph and Mikey yelled.

"I said I'll think about it not that I will do it!" Mona put her face into her palm and walked to class.

* * *

><p>With some encouraging words from her boyfriend, Mona finally decided to enter the talent show. The only downfall to all of this was she had some weeks to come up with something.<p>

Mona and Raph were at Mona's house, originally watching TV, however Mona had started getting up from the couch mumbling to herself about the impending talent show. "Raph, I don't know what song to do for the talent show." Mona said. Raph sighed and reached out to her. Mona walked over him as he closed his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her breasts, making her laugh and push him away. He finally relented, but he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"Let's listen to your iPod and figure one out. Go on, get!" Mona made a reluctant sound but went and got out of Raph's lap, but not without a slap to her rear. She grumbled a bit but she wasn't mad. They hadn't taken their relationship to the next level yet but they were taking their time. She went up to her room and grabbed her iPod and then went downstairs to join Raph. However, he was sprawled out on the couch, half asleep, so she decided to crawl on top of him. He didn't wake up, but he shuffled enough so she would be comfy as well. She had her headphones and put them on. She shuffled through her iPod until she landed on a perfect one. "Super Love" by Dami Im.

She started to sing softly but louder as the song progressed. She finally got loud enough to wake Raph up, but all he did was squeeze her tight and before she could finish, he laid a kiss on her lips.

"That one is perfect." Mona just smiled and kissed him back and after a short make-out session, the heated kissing went into slow and languid until they both grew tired and fell asleep on the couch.

The next day, Mona and Raphael went to school and Mona was so excited about telling Allie, Renet and April about what she was going to do. She found the other three girls and told them on her song choice.

"Awesome! Now, Mona, you need to go to Bradford and Stockman to get all of your stuff ready." April told her and Mona looked confused.

"Why those two?" April, Renet and Allie laughed and giggled.

"Kimora forced them into doing the talent show." Mona giggled. Kimora was truly an unbelievable woman. What COULDN'T she do? The bell rang and Mona walked into Home Ec, where she saw Kimora at her desk and working on the computer.

"Kimora?" Kimora turned quickly and greeted Mona with a tight hug and a screech.

"Mona! I'm so happy you are doing the talent show!" Mona looked a little confused.

"How do you know?"

"Well, Raphael told his brothers and Mikey came in to tell me. So, what are you singing?"

"It's called "Super Love" by Dami Im. I was wondering if you could help with it?" Kimora stared blankly at her for a moment and then, Mona found herself in a vice-like hug again.

"OF COURSE! You come over tonight with the music and—" She stopped when she saw the slightly sad look on Mona's face.

"I don't have the sheet music for it." Kimora then laughed and grasped her shoulders.

"I don't need the sheet music, Mona. You give me the song, and we will work around it. And then, we practice with a instrumental backing. And then you will be ready."

So that was the plan. For the remainder of the time before the show, Mona went over to the Hamato house and practiced with Kimora and every other night, she had an audience.

The night before the talent show, Kimora and Mona had just finished and Kimora had decided that Mona would stay the night since it was late. Once everyone was sleeping, she decided to take a shower. As she got her stuff and made her way to the upstairs bathroom and was met with a shirtless and towel clad Raphael, who had just walked out of the bathroom. She blushed a deep red and hid her face behind her towels and clothes, but Raph blocked her and then swooped in and gave her a kiss.

"Damn, I should've waited to shower." Mona hit him and then proceeded into the bathroom and locked the door. She started to undress but she slight movement behind the door.

"Raph, stop!" She then laughed as she heard him growl and walk away. She went into the shower and couldn't help but feel nervous about tomorrow. She took deep breathe and calmed down.

"It's gonna be fine…" After finishing, she got dressed and started to walk towards the stairs, but she saw that Raphael's door was opened and he was laying on his bed, texting. She decided then she didn't want to go to her room and walked into his.

"Hey, can I come in?" Raphael looked away from his phone and smiled, motioning her in.

"Why would I say no to a beautiful lady?" Mona giggled. He just knew the right words to say to her. He then got up, took her clothes and put them in his hamper and picked her up and brought her to his bed.

"OMG, Raph! Ooof!" Mona landed on the soft mattress and watched as Raph crawled up along side of her and grabbed her by the waist, and nestled his face in her neck.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Raph asked. She said nothing and just remained silent and still. Raphael lifted himself so he was above Mona and put an arm on either side of her head. He looked down into the chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Mona, you'll be fine. They'll love you." Mona sighed and turned her head.

"How do you know? What if I mess up? What if I trip and fall? What if—" She was stopped when Raphael kissed her hard. Mona's thoughts melted and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his hips as he lowered himself on top of her. After a minute and in need of air, Raphael and Mona broke the kiss slowly. Raph caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Monica, you will be the star of the show. You're go to outshine the rest." Mona giggled.

"Wow, how every poetic of you." Raphael growled playfully and started to nibble her neck. Mona laughed and attempted to push him off, but to no avail. He moved back up to her lips and kiss her slow. He then released her lips with a last peck.

"We both have a big day tomorrow." Mona smiled as Raphael turned off the light and nestled into his chest, praying for the strength to go through with the talent show tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Today was finally the day. It was the talent show and Mona was nervous. The party was one thing, but now she was going to perform in front of an entire auditorium. She had to take deep breaths, remember the song, and not faint. When Mona woke up she saw that she wasn't in the guest room but in Raphael's room. She looked to see if he was still in bed with her and he was. She smiled as she gave him a kiss on his forehead and got up. She grabbed her clothes went downstairs to the guest room and got dressed. Once she finished Mona went into the kitchen, where Kimora and Splinter were having their coffee. Mikey, Donnie and Leo were in the living room, playing video games. Mona walked over to Kimora as the she gave Mona her breakfast.

"Ugh I'm so nervous I can't eat." Mona looked forlornly at the pancakes, eggs and sausage. Kimora grabbed her hand and smiled at Mona.

"You can do this and you need to have a full stomach for energy. It'll be fine. You'll blow them away." Mona smiled and tried to eat. Raphael walked into the kitchen, shirtless. Mona blushed and turned to look somewhere else, but not before Kimora and Splinter caught sight. Kimora went to say something to Raphael, but he had already made his way over to sit next to Mona. Kimora looked at Splinter, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled. They sat in silence until Mikey came bouncing into the room.

"Today's the day, Mona! Are you excited?!" Mikey squeezed her as she ate her breakfast. Raph glared at Mikey but said nothing. He knew Mikey was excited but he was squeezing the life out of his girlfriend. Donnie walked in and noticed Raph blushing AND shirtless.

"Hmmm, something tells me something happened last night." With that statement, Kimora and Splinter spit out their coffee, Mikey stopped squeezing Mona, and Mona and Raph looked at Donnie, mortified.

"Nothing happened!" Raph growled at his twin brother. Donnie laughed and waved it off, as if to say he was kidding, and then called Mikey to get going with Leo. Mona got up to put her dish in the sink. Raph looked at Mona and walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'll drive you to school, ok?" Mona nodded and then turned and pecked him on the lips. He took the initiative and kissed her back. Raph wanted continued to kiss Mona until something told him to look up and when he did, he saw his parents staring at him. Kimora was beaming and Splinter had a sly smirk on his face. Raph slowly pulled away, grabbed Mona's hand and walked out the kitchen but not before hearing from his mother.

"Ay dios mio, they are ADORABLE! Aren't they? I told you they would make a cute couple!" Raph blushed even more as he grabbed his shirt from his room. He came back down stairs, grabbed Mona's hand and walked out the door to his car. Once they were in the car, Mona turned to Raphael.

"Thank you." Raphael chuckled and nodded. As he drove, he grabbed her hand and held onto it until they got to the school. He parked in the parking lot and helped her out. Before departing, he gave a quick kiss which quickly turned into a short make-out session. Pulling apart, Raph laid his forehead on hers.

"You're going to do great, Monica. I'll see you after the show." Mona nodded and went inside.

The entire day went by without any problems. It was the end of the school day and Mona went to the backstage with the rest of the performers. She quickly changed her outfit. She wore a red sequined jumpsuit and black heels. She let her hair down in waves and fixed her makeup. She sat backstage and waited for her turned. When April called out her named for her turn, Mona froze but was somehow able to walk out onto the stage.

She grabbed the mic. She waited for the curtains to open and for the music to start. She scanned the crowd and saw the Hamatos in the third row. All of them except Raphael. Fear set in her, but it was too late to run as the music started. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sang her song for the school to hear.

_Maybe this is all a little crazy_

_But I wanna know if you'd come run away with me_

_Because you are, are thinking about my love_

_Because I, I'm thinking about your love_

_And maybe it's euphoria that's talking now_

_But I wanna breathe you in and never breathe you out_

_Because you are, are thinking about my love_

_Because I, I'm thinking about your love_

The initial fear dissipated as she saw that the crowd was starting to grow on her. She controlled her breath and continued on, smiling throughout the verses. She then looked straight, and sang her heart out for the rest of the song.

_We're diamonds in the rough_

_The stars are made of us_

_Nothing can bring us down down down_

_We got that super love_

When the short instrumental break hit, Mona moved gracefully across the stage, receiving whooping and hollering from parts of the auditorium and then when she sang the second part of the chorus, the crowd erupted into cheers.

_We got that super love_

_We got that super love_

_Nothing can bring us down down down_

_We got that super love_

The crowd soon died down slightly as she sang the third and fourth verses, but she could see the student body bopping their heads and clapping to the song. But, she still couldn't see Raphael.

_They say what doesn't kill you is supposed to make you strong_

_But I wanna die a thousand times inside your arms_

_Because you are, are thinking about my love_

_Because I, I'm thinking about your love_

_And maybe you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_I'm already so far gone on what you got me on_

_Because you are, are thinking about my love_

_Because I, I'm thinking about your love_

When she got to the chorus, the crowd erupted again. Mona felt exhilarated and she was glad Raphael talked her into it.

_We're diamonds in the rough_

_The stars are made of us_

_Nothing can bring us down down down_

_We got that super love_

_We got that super love_

_We got that super love_

_Nothing can bring us down down down_

_We got that super love_

Soon, the music lowered and as she sang the bridge, a figure to her left caught her eye and she saw it was Raphael on the sideline of the stage. She turned and faced him.

_They say we got our heads in the clouds, I don't mind_

_So forget about your lows and your highs, you're the sky_

_We got that super love_

_We got that super love_

Seeing him made her heart soar and she finished off the song feeling as though he was the only person there.

_We got that super love_

_We got that super love_

_Nothing can bring us down down down_

_We got that super love_

_We got that super love_

_We got that super love_

_Nothing can bring us down down down_

_We got that super love_

When the song ended, the crowd roared and Mona received the ONLY standing ovation of the talent show. The curtains closed after she took a bow. Raphael came out and kissed her hard, not caring of anyone else, especially Lotus and Leo, seeing them. Mona pulled away giggling.

"Were you there the entire time?" Raphael chuckled lightly, nodded and went in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Though Mona took second place after Renet and Allie's dance, Kimora had decided for a victory dinner for Mona at their house. Mona and the boys hung out in the living room. Mona was nestled against Raphael's chest. Leonardo looked at them with a forlorn look but he had agreed, they were simply not meant to be at the moment.<p>

Raphael rubbed Mona's back. She was tired and exhausted and Raphael's hand felt really good. She then felt him leaning down.

"Once we're done with all of this, let's go back to your house; I have something to give to you." He whispered. Mona blushed and nodded.

Dinner and dessert went by quickly and as Raphael helped Mona into the car.

"Why are you blushing?" Raphael didn't answer; he just bit his lip and drove them to her house. Once there, he helped her out of the car and they went into her house.

Mona walked in first and put her stuff away. The moment she had done just that, Raph rushed towards Mona, kissing her hard and rubbing his hands up and down her back. She reciprocated with just as much fervor and soon, they found themselves upstairs, in her room, and on the bed.

Raph pulled away to take off his shirt, and Mona did the same. He sat back to admire her body. She was beautiful. Her curves were perfect and her boobs were just as he pictured them. He leaned forward and caught her lips and laid her on the bed, taking off her pants and noticed she had gone commando. He looked up at her and she blushed. He went back to kissing, all the while taking off his pants and boxers. He then pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Mona, I love yo-" He didn't finish as Mona kissed him and Raphael took that as an invitation. Raphael was in pure joy and bliss. He knew Mona probably thought the same, and right now, tonight, no one or nothing was going to take their happiness away from them.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi followers of "Never Fails"! I just wanted to apologized as to why I haven't updated this story in awhile. It's because of school and personal reasons. I want to inform you all that I will be back on this story sometime after the 20th of February 2015 (that is my last week of school). I have be able to update my other story "TMNT 2014 Shorts" because it's just easier to update short stories. So ya know check them out! Thank you!_**


End file.
